SMRookies's Drabble
by Tinkxx
Summary: Cuma kumpulan drabble dari NCT & SMRookies Boys. OOC/bromance/brothership/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble 1: Mark x Jaemin

* * *

"Mark?"

"Oh? Jaemin? Ada apa?"

Jaemin tersenyum manis pada Mark, membuat yang disenyumi salah tingkah.

"Tidak, aku heran saja melihatmu disini," Jaemin diam sambil melihat ke rak buku yang ada diatasnya, mencoba mengambilnya tapi ia kesusahan karena tangannya tidak sampai. Mark pun langsung maju dan membantu mengambilkan buku yang Jaemin inginkan. Jaemin kembali tersenyum dengan maksud berterimakasih dan membuat detak jantung Mark semakin cepat.

"Secara, kau kan bukan tipe orang yang mau menghabiskan waktu di dalam perpustakaan,"

Mark mencebik tidak suka terhadap penilaian Jaemin padanya. "Apa aku memang terlihat seperti itu?"

"Dari penampilanmu, ya,"

Jaemin menghela napas pelan, "Kau terkesan kasar, Mark. Semua orang pasti heran melihatmu disini,"

"Buruk sekali diriku dimatamu,"

Jaemin tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku dekat rak dan setelahnya diikuti Mark yang duduk disebelahnya. "Bukan begitu, sayang. Hanya saja ya begitulah.."

"Ewh, berhenti memanggilku 'sayang'," Mark memutar bola matanya jengah. Jaemin kembali tertawa mengabaikan buku yang tadi diambilkan Mark untuknya. "Tapi kau memanggilku babe dan sebagainya. Masa' aku tidak boleh memanggilmu 'sayang'?"

"Itu beda, sayang. Ketika kau memanggilku begitu aku merasa geli entah karena apa, kurasa aku memang tidak suka panggilan itu. Ya kecuali kalau aku yang mengatakannya padamu,"

Jaemin melebarkan matanya, "Astaga! Seorang Mark Lee berbicara panjang hanya dengan satu tarikan napas! Harusnya tadi aku merekamnya. Ah sial,"

Mark menatapnya aneh. Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tidak lucu, ya?"

Mark mengendikkan bahunya. Jaemin cemberut, menghela napas lalu mengambil buku yang ia ambil, membuka dan mulai membacanya. Mark melipat kedua tangannya di meja, kemudian menempatkan kepalanya menyamping diantara lipatan tangannya, menatap Jaemin yang membaca.

"Aku bisa tahan melihatmu seperti ini sampai besok,"

Jaemin tidak bergeming. Ia tetap membaca. "Aku bisa tahan tidak makan asalkan aku bisa terus melihat wajahmu seperti ini,"

Jaemin tetap diam, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum ataupun merona mendengar gombalan Mark. Mark panik, "Sayang, apa kau marah padaku?"

Hening. Hanya suara buku yang dibalik oleh Jaemin. "Oh ayolah, jangan marah padaku. Aku tidak tahan jika harus kau diamkan seperti ini," Mark mendengus tidak suka ketika dilihatnya Jaemin tetap diam mengacuhkannya. Perlahan ia memegang lengan Jaemin dan membalikkannya agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. "Hei, Jaemin, dengarkan aku,"

Jaemin berdecak tidak suka, "Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Kau tidak salah,"

"Kenapa kau diam saja ketika aku memanggilmu?"

"Karena aku sedang membaca,"

"Yang benar saja,"

Mark diam menatap pemuda didepannya. Ia panik ketika wajah Jaemin berubah kesal. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku akan tertawa kalau kau sedang melucu,"

Jaemin panas mendengarnya, panas itu menjalar ke pipi dan telinganya. Ia yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Aku marah padamu,"

Setelah itu Jaemin melangkah pergi, menepis tangan Mark yang menahannya. Mark melongo. Astaga, kenapa mereka bertengkar lagi karena hal tidak masuk akal begini?

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kemudian menghela napas pelan, kembali menempatkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Jaemin? Tidak masalah, ia akan menemuinya nanti.

Bagaimanapun..

Seorang Mark Lee tidak akan pernah paham perasaan Jaemin yang kelewat sensitif. Begitupula dengan seorang Na Jaemin yang tidak akan pernah tahan dengan ketidak pekaan Mark padanya.

Anehnya..

Mereka sudah menyadarinya dari awal dan mereka tetap bersama.

END

Republish pakai akun sendiri, jadi yang awal itu akun bareng temen wkwk.

Halo! Lagi seneng banget sama SMRookies Boys nih wkwkwk dan pas nganggur bikin drabble gak jelas gini. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh karena aku nulisnya juga sesuai apa yang kupikirin aja..

Di sini nanti isinya drabble SMRookies Boys semua, yang jelas sih bxb wkwkwk.

Ada MarkMin shipper? Sini-sini berteman yuk..

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 2: Taeyong x Ten

* * *

"Taeyong.."

"Hei, Taeyong,"

"Taeyong!"

Taeyong mendongak melihat seorang pemuda yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Ten?"

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau mengacuhkanku," Ten berbicara kesal sambil mencibir Taeyong. Kakinya ia luruskan pada sofa. Taeyong menggeram gemas melihat Ten yang seenaknya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ten ya Ten. Ia akan tetap seperti itu, makanya ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya. Ia kembali menekuni dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini.

"Kau tahu, Tae, tadi aku bertemu seorang ibu-ibu yang mau menyeberang,"

Taeyong diam. Ten tahu kalau kekasihnya itu mendengarkan, jadi ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Dia membawa kantong plastik yang cukup berat, jadi aku membantunya membawa sampai seberang,"

"Hm, lalu?" gumam Taeyong.

"Setelah itu dia malah memarahiku karena sewaktu dia mengecek kantongnya dia menemukan telurnya yang pecah semua. Kau tahu, Tae, aku sangat kesal! Sudah baik aku membantunya tapi malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak," cerita Ten dengan raut jengkel. Taeyong terkekeh mendengar cerita kekasihnya. "Biarkan saja, yang penting kau sudah membantu." Kemudian Ten menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan 'tidak bisa begitu, dong!'. Taeyong terkekeh kembali melihat ekspresi Ten yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Ia mendekati Ten ke sofa ruang kerjanya. Ia menyuruh Ten untuk bangun. Ten mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja,"

Ten menurut. Ia bangun dari sofa dan berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian Taeyong membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan posisi miring. Ten makin mengerutkan keningnya, tidak tahu apa yang Taeyong lakukan.

"Kemarilah," ajak Taeyong menepuk bagian sofa yang masih lebar pada Ten yang hanya diam menatapnya. Kemudian Ten menjerit alay dan mendapat dengusan dari Taeyong. "Sudahlah, kemari. Sini, tidur denganku."

Ten diam. Taeyong yang merasa diabaikan langsung menarik Ten agar tidur di sebelahnya. Mau tidak mau Ten menurut. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Taeyong, membelakangi Taeyong, menahan degupan jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Taeyong melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang Ten, memeluknya erat. "Tidurlah, aku ngantuk," ucap Taeyong pelan dibelakang leher Ten, membuatnya bergidik merasakan napas hangat Taeyong.

"Chittaphon," panggil Taeyong.

"Y-Ya?" Jawab Ten tercekat. Taeyong terkekeh pelan mendengar nada jawaban Ten. Ten merutuk dirinya kesal karena nadanya tadi benar-benar aneh.

"Tidak apa. Sudahlah, ayo tidur,"

Ten masih mengerjap bingung. Ia sedikit menoleh pada Taeyong yang sudah tidur. Sumpah ia tidak tahu ini situasi macam apa. Ten menghela napas, daripada berpikir macam-macam yang tidak jelas lebih baik ia tidur. Dirinya juga lelah sebenarnya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Tidak sampai lima menit sudah terdengar dengkuran halus dari Ten.

Taeyong yang bepura-pura tidur terkekeh pelan, mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia bersyukur karena sofanya cukup lebar untuk dua orang. Ia mengecup sekilas pelipis Ten, kemudian berkata, "Selamat tidur,"

END

Drabble absurd kedua!

Ada TaeTen shipper? Ayo berteman..

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble 3: Jeehyun x Doyoung

* * *

"Hyung, kau tampan," ucap Jaehyun dengan senyum konyol pada Doyoung disebelahnya. Doyoung tersedak minumannya, menatap Jaehyun aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Doyoung mengerjap lucu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat pemuda disebelahnya makin tersenyum konyol melihat kelakuan hyungnya. Kemudian Jaehyun ber-kya ria karena ditatap Doyoung. Doyoung bergidik ngeri melihat Jaehyun yang aneh hari ini. Ya maksudnya bukan hari ini saja, tiap hari ia selalu aneh, tapi hari ini ia lebih aneh.

"Kau aneh," ujar Doyoung meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih saja tersenyum. Jaehyun yang menyadari jika Doyoung sudah hampir keluar dari ruangan langsung mengejarnya. "Hyung~ kemana?"

"Mau mengambil script," Jaehyun mengernyit. "Kenapa?" Tanya Doyoung melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya. Doyoung merengut kesal karena waktunya terbuang percuma hanya untuk meladeni pemuda bongsor didepannya. Tiba-tiba Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Jangan pergi," bisiknya pelan, dramatis.

Doyoung mencebik kesal. "Aku hanya ke ruangan staff sebelah. Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Aku takut sendirian, Hyung," desis Jaehyun yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Doyoung. "Kau kejam, Hyung,"

"Aku memang kejam. Sudahlah, kalau begitu ayo ikut aku," ajak Doyoung sambil menarik tangan Jaehyun, tapi ia menahan tarikan tangan Doyoung.

"Tapi aku tidak mau keluar, Hyung," rengek Jaehyun membuat Doyoung menggeram kesal. "Terus maumu apa, hah? Kau tidak mau kerja? Mau enak-enakan tidur disini, begitu?"

Doyoung marah. Jaehyun diam.

Semenit sudah mereka diam, saling menatap satu sama lain. Jaehyun menghela napas pelan, ia benar-benar tidak mood untuk bertengkar dengan Hyungnya -yang katanya soulmate- saat ini. Niatnya hanya ingin menggoda Doyoung yang hari ini memang kelihatan berbeda. Ia terlihat lebih menawan di mata Jaehyun. Padahal Doyoung berpakaian seperti biasa, tidak ada aksesoris apapun yang membuatnya berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Jaehyun sendiri bingung dengan pikirannya.

Entah dorongan dari mana ia memeluk Doyoung yang berbeda beberapa senti dibawahnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Doyoung, ia berbisik pelan, "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Hyung. Itu saja,"

Doyoung merinding mendengarnya. Tubuhnya menegang, panas menjalar ke pipinya. Saat ini ia ingin sekali memukul pemuda satu tahun dibawahnya ini dan kemudian ia akan lompat dari balkon saking malunya. "A-Apa maksudmu?" gagap Doyoung yang masih dipeluk Jaehyun. Jaehyun diam saja, malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aish, lepaskan, Jaehyun!" tegas Doyoung karena risih dengan perlakuan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia kembali menatap Doyoung dengan senyuman konyolnya. Doyoung mendengus kasar.

"Aku mau mengambil script," ucap Doyoung cepat. Jaehyun tersenyum menggoda karena ia melihat pipi Doyoung yang merona. "Kau lucu, Hyung,"

Doyoung menoleh menahan amarah yang sudah diubun-ubun. Ia menjerit kesal, kemudian memukuli badan Jaehyun tanpa ampun.

"Ya! Hyung, sakit!"

END

Drabble ketiga!

Any JaeDo shipper? Let's be friend~

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble 4: Taeyong x Ten

* * *

"Ten,"

"Hei,"

"Aku lihat nomor 5,"

"Halo, Ten,"

Ten menggeram kesal. Ia menahan amarahnya. Ini salah gurunya yang menempatkan tempat duduknya didepan Taeyong. Sial, ia jadi tidak fokus mengerjakan soal ujiannya. Sudah begitu, apa yang dipelajarinya semalam tidak ada yang keluar. Juga, dari tadi guru pengawasnya melihat bangkunya dan Taeyong dengan mata melotot.

Aku ingin menusuk matanya, batin Ten sadis.

Taeyong berdecak kesal karena Ten mengacuhkannya. Ia tidak belajar sama sekali semalam. Memangnya ia pernah belajar saat ulangan?

Baiklah, Taeyong menyesalinya. Ia akan berjanji mulai besok akan terus belajar. Cuma janji palsu, tentu saja. Taeyong tidak akan pernah menepati janjinya untuk belajar.

Ia memelototi balik guru pengawas yang melihatnya. Guru itu menggeram rendah dengan membawa penggaris. "Ada apa, Taeyong?"

Taeyong tersentak, "Tidak apa, Bu,"

"Setidaknya berpura-puralah kalau kau bisa mengerjakannya, jangan terang-terangan menoleh kanan kiri depan belakang dan diam saja menunggu jawaban,"

Ten mendengus. Taeyong menahan malu. Ia mengutuk guru didepannya. Ia kembali memanggil Ten untuk minta jawaban. Ia juga memanggil teman yang lain, tapi untuk soal ini ia pikir hanya Ten yang bisa mengerjakannya, jadi dengan sabar ia menunggu Ten. Selama apapun itu..

Kok dramatis ya?

Tujuh puluh lima menit sudah berlalu. Taeyong mendesah resah. Ia belum juga mendapatkan jawaban soal yang menurutnya hanya Ten yang bisa. Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya. Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi, ini menyangkut masa depannya..

"Ten,"

"Hm,"

Taeyong bersorak ria karena Ten merespon panggilannya, "Lihat nomor 5, dong.."

"Kerjakan sediri, Taeyong!"

"Kenapa kau tega sekali?"

Ten terdiam, wajahnya menjadi kaku. _Jangan lagi_ , mohonnya dalam hati.

"Kita sudah bersama sejak kecil, aku hanya minta satu jawaban dan kau tidak memberikannya? Kau temanku, kan? Kau mengacuhkanku, aku diam saja. Aku sabar, Ten. Apa kau minta status lebih agar aku bisa mendapatkan jawaban darimu? Apa yang kau inginkan? Menjadi pacarku? Kalau itu maumu aku bi-"

"Baiklah, ini jawaban nomor 5, cepat tulis! Waktunya tinggal 10 menit lagi!" Gerutu Ten dengan berbisik. Wajahnya merah padam. Taeyong terkikik melihat temannya salah tingkah seperti itu. Berhasil, batinnya.

"Jangan senyum-senyum begitu, kau menjijikkan!"

Taeyong tersenyum manis menatap Ten, membuat wajah Ten makin merah karena gugup ditatap dengan mata tajam Taeyong. Uh, sungguh, ia sangat menawan.

Ten menurunkan sedikit kertas jawabannya. Ia tersenyum konyol ketika menyalin jawaban Ten. Temannya yang lain menatapnya iri karena hanya Taeyong yang bisa melihat jawaban Ten. Fyi, Ten terkenal pelit saat ulangan dan hanya Taeyong yang selalu bisa mendapat jawabannya.

"Sudah, Ten,"

Ten mengangguk sekilas. Taeyong menjulurkan lidahnya ke temannya yang lain yang tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia tersenyum lebar menunggu waktu ujian habis, sampai-sampai guru pengawas melihatnya curiga. Tapi, Taeyong cuek saja ditatap seperti itu. Yang penting sekarang ujiannya selesai dan ia bisa pulang.

"Waktu habis, cepat kumpulkan!"

Dengan bangga ia berjalan ke depan mengumpulkan jawabannya. Ten mengekor dibelakangnya. Setelah duduk kembali di bangku masing-masing, Taeyong memajukan kepalanya tepat di samping telinga Ten. Ten tersentak tapi masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Hei, terimakasih," bisik Taeyong rendah. Ten mengangguk canggung.

"Btw, I love you," *cup

Ten menegang, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Taeyong dengan santainya melenggang pergi tidak bertanggung jawab pada apa yang barusan ia lakukan pada Ten.

Dengan perasaan yang masih belum stabil, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya mengepal, ia siap memukul siapapun sepertinya, terutama Taeyong. "YA! Taeyong, kemari kau!"

Sedangkan Taeyong hanya tertawa mendengar jeritan Ten.

END

Halo! Tink datang lagi!

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble 5: Johnny x Ten

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm?"

Johnny mengerutkan kening mendengar respon Ten. Kemudian ia duduk disebelahnya, memandang pemuda yang sedang asyik dengan ponsel pintarnya. Terkadang ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, mengabaikan eksistensi Johnny yang sedang mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Hei, Ten!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Johnny malah melihat Ten yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri menatap ponselnya. Johnny geram, ia cemburu pada ponsel yang saat ini menyita seluruh perhatian Ten. Karena kesal ia menarik paksa ponsel Ten. Ten tersentak. Dengan cepat menoleh melihat Johnny yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Ya, Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?!" jeritnya alay.

"Menyitanya,"

Ten melebarkan matanya, menjerit keras karena benda kesayangannya disita. "Ya! Apa urusanmu, Hyung?!"

"Urusanku?"

Ten merengut kesal, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya menatap sengit pada Johnny. Ia terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Johnny pada ponselnya sampai ia menyadari Johnny akan menyimpan ponselnya didalam saku celana belakangnya. Ten membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan taroh sana, Hyung! Nanti pecah!"

"Biarkan saja," jawabnya acuh.

Johnny tetap menyimpan ponsel Ten di saku belakang celananya. Ten menahan tangisnya. Ia benar-benar akan menangis. Johnny kebal dengan semuanya, ia tetap diam. Cukup sudah Ten membuatnya kesal karena mengabaikannya. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan posisi masih menghadap Ten.

"Kembalikan ponselku, Hyung.." lirih Ten sambil menghela napas.

Johnny mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap tajam mata Ten. Ten terpaku sebentar sampai ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia takut kalau Johnny sudah seperti ini. "Apa ini begitu penting?" tanya Johnny sambil memegang ponsel yang baru saja diambil dari saku belakangnya.

Hening.

"Apa lebih penting dariku dan teman-temanmu?"

Hening.

"Kau bahkan mengabaikanku. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau menyadari aku yang duduk disampingmu. Aku bahkan juga meragukan kau ingat jadwal latihanmu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu?!"

Ten terisak. Ia memasang muka semelas mungkin, membuat Johnny tidak tega melihatnya. Hidung dan matanya memerah lucu. Johnny menghela napas, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Ten. Kemudian beralih ke atas kepala, mengusapnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung," ucapnya pada Johnny. "Kau boleh menyitanya kalau kau mau," lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja akan kusita!" Johnny berkata dengan tegas. Ten menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam. "Hyung jangan marah.."

Johnny menahan tawanya, Ten benar-benar lucu kalau sudah begini, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memarahinya. "Sudah sadar?" tanya Johnny.

"Hm-mm," gumam Ten yang kemudian memainkan ujung baju yang Johnny kenakan. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Johnny, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan gejolak yang ia rasakan. "Kurasa bermain denganmu lebih menyenangkan dari bermain ponsel, Hyung,"

"Begitukah?"

Entah sejak kapan Ten sudah duduk di pangkuan Johnny. Ia sibuk menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada pundak Johnny. Johnny terkekeh pelan merasakan hembusan napas Ten pada lehernya, kemudian ia menangkup wajah Ten, menatapnya lama. Kemudian ia memajukan kepalanya, Ten menutup matanya.

*cup

Ten membuka matanya cepat. Ia menatap tidak terima pada Johnny. "Apa yang kau harapkan?" goda Johnny. Ten berdecak kesal.

Yang baru saja Johnny lakukan adalah mengecup kening Ten.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke studio. Yang lain sudah menunggu dari tadi, kita yang terakhir," ucap Johnny kembali mendudukkan Ten di kursinya. Ten memberengut kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

Memangnya tadi kau mengira Johnny akan melakukan apa, Ten?

END

Halo! Kok rasanya makin sini drabblenya ngebosenin ya? Dan ceritanya ya gitu-gitu aja wkwkwk.

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble 6: Taeyong x Ten

* * *

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Taeyong pada Ten yang terlihat antusias melihat orang berjualan kembang gula.

"Ya, aku mau!" jeritnya pelan seperti anak kecil sambil menatap Taeyong dengan mata berkilat senang. Taeyong tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk kepala Ten lembut.

"Baiklah, ayo," ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Ten. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Oh ayolah, mereka bukan satu-satunya pasangan yang berbeda, masih banyak yang lain.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" Taeyong bertanya sesampainya di depan orang berjualan kembang gula. "Stroberi saja," jawabnya.

Taeyong menganggukan kepala mendengar jawaban Ten. Ia memesan satu kembang gula rasa stroberi. Ten mengernyit bingung. Kenapa hanya satu?

"Kau tidak mau, Tae?"

"Aku kenyang,"

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau 'kan belum makan dari tadi," Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Taeyong terkekeh melihatnya. "Kita 'kan bisa memakannya bersama,"

"Tapi aku 'kan mau memakannya sendiri," gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak boleh, nanti gigimu sakit, kita harus memakannya bersama," ucap Taeyong yang kemudian mendapat delikan dari Ten. "Taeyong!"

"Apa?"

Ten menatapnya dengan mata memohon. Taeyong bisa saja langsung berkata 'ya' karena tatapan itu, tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak akan mengatakannya. Ten yang merasa usahanya gagal, mendengus kasar. "Aku membencimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chittaphon,"

Ten ingin berteriak rasanya. Pemuda ini selalu bisa membuatnya emosi kapan saja.

"Lagipula sejak kapan kau jadi suka sesuatu yang manis?"

Ten menolehkan wajah tidak sukanya pada Taeyong. Ia cemberut, bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Taeyong menahan tawanya. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tertawa. Kalau ia tertawa, sudah dipastikan Ten akan memaksa untuk pulang, atau yang paling buruk ia akan marah entah sampai kapan.

"Sejak kapan?" Taeyong kembali bertanya. Ten diam saja menatap penjual kembang gula yang tersenyum padanya.

Dia tampan juga, pikir Ten.

Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat penjual tadi salah tingkah. Taeyong mendengus kasar. Ia merasa diabaikan. Dengan sengaja ia menendang botol minuman kosong yang ada disebelahnya. Ten tersentak. Ia menatap Taeyong aneh.

"Ini pesanannya," penjual itu menyerahkan pesanan kembang gula mereka. Ten menerimanya dengan senang hati. Setelah itu ia langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang sedang melongo bingung.

"Maaf," kata penjual itu sopan. Taeyong menoleh dan langsung memberikan uang untuk membayar pesanan Ten. "Ambil saja kembaliannya," ucapnya cepat dan langsung berlari menyusul Ten yang sudah duduk di depan wahana permainan.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Ten diam saja, masih menikmati kembang gulanya.

"Hanya karena masalah kau tidak mau membagi makananmu?" tanya Taeyong lagi. Ten masih diam sambil menatap orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Taeyong kesal, ia menarik kembang gula Ten. Ten menoleh tidak terima. "Ya! Kembalikan, Taeyong!"

"Tidak. 'Kan aku tadi bilang, kita harus memakannya bersama," kata Taeyong sambil menyuapkan kembang gula yang tadi ia sobek. Ten menatap tidak tega potongan kembang gula yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Taeyong.

"Kembalikan punyaku, Taeyong!" jerit Ten berlebihan. Ia tidak sadar kalau suaranya tadi naik beberapa oktaf. Orang-orang disekitar mereka sampai menoleh mendengar jeritan Ten. Bahkan ada beberapa yang terkikik geli, memperhatikan mereka yang berdebat dari tadi.

"Kembalikan yang sudah ada dalam mulutku?" goda Taeyong sambil mengunyah. "Kalau begitu, cium aku,"

"Menjijikkan!" jerit Ten lagi. Ia merebut kasar kembang gula di tangan Taeyong. Memakannya dengan cepat agar Taeyong tidak merebutnya lagi. Di suapan terakhirnya tiba-tiba ia tersedak. Taeyong kelabakan, ia berlari membeli minuman dan memberikannya pada Ten.

"Pelan-pelan saja," pesan Taeyong. Kemudian ia menyudahi minumnya, ia bernapas lega. Ia menatap Taeyong lucu, matanya mengerjap imut sambil menggigit bibirnya. Taeyong meneguk ludahnya susah. Ia ingin mencium pemuda didepannya sekarang juga, sungguh.

"Maafkan aku, Tae," gumam Ten kemudian. Taeyong mengernyit heran, "Kenapa?"

"Kau benar. Mungkin aku memang tidak jodoh dengan makanan manis."

"Minta maaf karena itu?"

Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Sudahlah, pokoknya aku minta maaf!"

Taeyong tersenyum. Ten ikut tersenyum. Kemudian mereka tertawa kencang karena merasa aneh. "Ayo pulang," ajak Ten. Tangannya sudah menggenggam tangan Taeyong erat, menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Tidak mau memberikan apapun padaku?"

Ten mengrutkan keningnya, bingung. "Apa?"

Taeyong terkekeh, kemudian berdiri. "Tidak apa, ayo pulang," ajak Taeyong sambil menarik tangan Ten. Ten makin mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Taeyong yang aneh. Namun, kemudian ia berdiri di depan Taeyong sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekat ke arah Taeyong, mengecup sekilas pipinya.

Taeyong termangu dengan mulut ternganga. Tangannya semakin mengerat pada tangan Ten. Pandangannya lurus ke mata Ten. Ten semakin bingung karena Taeyong tidak bereaksi, sejujurnya ia sedikit panik. "Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Kau menggodaku?" ucap Taeyong akhirnya. Ten mendengus. Ia menarik Taeyong semakin jauh, mengabaikan Taeyong yang senyum-senyum sendiri dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Ten tiba-tiba dan berhenti. Taeyong yang kaget menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menabrak Ten.

Taeyong melepaskan gandengannya, menyentuh pipi Ten sayang. "Aku juga berterima kasih. Yah, walaupun tadi ada masalah," gumam Taeyong. Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, terkikik geli.

"Ayo pulang! Sudah sore!" kata Ten sambil menggamit lengan Taeyong. Taeyong tertawa lepas sambil menepuk kepala Ten sayang.

END

Ini apa? Aduh T-T

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	7. Chapter 7

Drabble 7: Jaehyun x Taeyong

* * *

"Hyung, kau mirip boneka ini," celetuk Jaehyun dengan senyum sumringah, menunjukkan boneka anjing pada Taeyong.

"Kau menyamakan aku dengan anjing?"

Jaehyun menghela napas. "Bukan begitu, Hyung. Hanya saja.."

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya, menunggu Jaehyun melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi Jaehyun tidak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda itu. Taeyong mendengus pelan. "Kenapa diam saja? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Jaehyun menoleh kaget, Taeyong semakin bingung. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Dasar tidak peka! Batin Taeyong kesal. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang melongo melihatnya. "Ya, hyung! Kau kenapa?"

Taeyong tetap berjalan, ia duduk di pojokan, menunggu giliran untuk photoshoot. Semua sibuk sendiri sampai tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang duduk sendiri. Ia menghela napas pelan. Kenapa moodnya seperti ini? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memeluk erat boneka yang tadi diberikan Jaehyun. Oh iya, Jaehyun! Kemana orang itu?

Baru saja ia memikirkannya, orang itu sudah berlari menghampirinya. Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hyung, kau marah padaku?"

Taeyong tetap memalingkan wajahnya, menatap teman-temannya yang sedang melakukan photoshoot. Ia tertawa pelan sewaktu Donghyuck menampilkan pose lucu. Jaehyun terpaku disampingnya menatap Taeyong yang tertawa. Ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia berdehem pelan membuat Taeyong berhenti tertawa, tapi tetap memalingkan kepalanya, tidak menatap Jaehyun.

"Hyung.." panggil Jaehyun sambil menarik lengan baju Taeyong pelan. Taeyong menoleh, "Apa?"

Jaehyun tersenyum senang, tangannya terulur mengelus rambut Taeyong. Taeyong berjengit kaget, mendelik tajam pada Taeyong. "Ya! Sopanlah pada hyungmu,"

"Tapi kau lucu, hyung," kata Jaehyun. Taeyong merengut membuat Jaehyun terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?" tanya Taeyong lagi. Jaehyun lagi-lagi mengernyit bingung.

"Memang tadi aku bilang apa, hyung?"

Taeyong menggeram gemas. "Kau tadi menyamakan aku dengan boneka anjing yang kau bawa itu," jelas Taeyong. Jaehyun mengangguk paham. "Aku memang menyamakanmu dengan boneka itu, hyung. Terus kenapa?"

Rasanya Taeyong ingin menangis sekarang juga. Kenapa orang didepannya ini tidak peka sekali? Dengan gemas ia memukul lengan Jaehyun cukup keras. "Hyung!" teriak Jaehyun kesakitan. Ia menatap Taeyong tidak terima. Taeyong acuh saja melihat Jaehyun yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau menyamakan aku dengan boneka anjing itu?"

Jaehyun yang masih mengaduh kesakitan lantas menoleh menatap Taeyong. Ia mengangkat alisnya kemudian tersenyum. "Karena kau lucu, hyung. Kau imut dan mungil. Apa lagi ya?"

Taeyong terdiam, mendadak suhu badannya panas. Ia yakin pipi dan telinganya memerah sekarang. Ia salah tingkah hanya dengan ucapan Jaehyun. "Aku membencimu," dengan pipi yang memerah, ia pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun. Ia tidak yakin jantungnya akan berdetak normal jika terus berdekatan dengan orang aneh itu.

Jaehyun langsung tersadar ketika Taeyong berbisik terlalu nyaring di sebelahnya dan beranjak pergi. "Hyung, kemana?!"

END

Astaga, aku bikin apa lagi ini? T-T

Btw, mabok JaeYong nih gara-gara update-an dari official twitter wkwk. Manis juga ternyata kalau Taeyong jadi uke.. dan suaranya yang cempreng kalo ngomong bikin gemes sendiri.. beda banget sama dia yang udah nge-rap.

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	8. Chapter 8

Drabble 8: Mark x Jaemin

* * *

Jaemin termangu dengan mata melotot lucu.

Mark menelengkan kepalanya bingung, sesekali tersenyum konyol.

"Ya! Kenapa foto yang diupload seperti ini?" tanya Jaemin yang entah pada siapa. Sadar tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, ia menatap sang fotografer, meminta jawaban. Sedang hyungnya yang lain cuma tertawa ketika melihat foto yang ditampilkan di layar komputer. Ia merengut kesal, tetapi sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup cepat. Sebut saja ia saat ini salah tingkah hanya karena sebuah foto.

Mark yang sedari tadi tersenyum konyol cuma menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaemin. Jaemin mendengus kesal, ia berjalan ke dalam ruang make-up diikuti Mark. "Sudahlah, Jaemin,"

Jaemin tertunduk lesu. Seluruh wajah sampai tengkuknya menjadi merah. "Tapi aku malu, hyung,"

"Cuma foto kan? Kenapa harus malu?"

"Aku terlihat 'ew' sekali. Aku kan waktu itu belum siap,"

"Kau terlihat cantik,"

Jaemin mendelik. Mark tergagap bingung melihat perubahan wajah Jaemin. "Aku tidak cantik!" jeritnya membuat Mark mundur beberapa langkah.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Mereka tidak menguploadnya,"

"Tidak boleh begitu, sayang,"

Jaemin menghela napas pelan. Mark menghampirinya, memeluk pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba membuat Jaemin terpekik. "Aku suka fotonya, kok." ucap Mark. Pemuda dipelukannya membeku ditempat. Ia merasa jantungnya akan lompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Lagipula fotonya bagus kok," lanjut Mark. Jaemin menoleh sebentar, kemudian tersenyum.

"Dan juga kau terlihat cantik di foto itu,"

Jaemin kembali mendelik. Menoleh horor pada pemuda disampingnya. "Aku tidak cantik, Mark Lee!"

Setelahnya Mark berlari keluar sambil tertawa-tawa dengan Jaemin dibelakangnya yang sedang menahan emosi..

END

Astaga! Maafkan mama, nakㅠㅠ

Duh, gak jelas ya? Maaf.. Bikin ini gara-gara lihat foto reward mereka yang waktu Jaemin gandeng tangan Mark dan Mark dengan gaya sok coolnya itu hahaha, kok unyu sih

Agak sedih juga waktu tahu Mark & Jaemin gak satu unitㅠㅠ tapi ya mau gimana...wkwkwk tapi tetep suka kok33

Btw, ada yang ngikutin drabble ini gak sih? Makasih ya buat semua yang udah mau luangin buat baca, review dll atau sekadar mampir buat buka doing.

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	9. Chapter 9

Jaehyun x Taeyong

* * *

"Aku tau kau mengagumiku, hyung," ucap Jaehyun tiba-tiba seusai NCT on-air show dengan wajah sumringah. Taeyong yang merasa diajak bicara langsung menoleh bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukaiku 'kan, hyung?"

Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Sumpah, Jaehyun, aku tidak paham apa yang kau katakan."

Jaehyun mencebik kesal karena Taeyong sama sekali tidak peka dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Ia merengut sambil tetap memperhatikan Taeyong. Taeyong kelabakan melihat wajah merengut Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, Jaehyun. Kau 'kan adikku," lanjut Taeyong cepat dengan wajah polos, matanya mengerjap lucu.

Sungguh, Jaehyun ingin menangis sekarang juga. Ia pun langsung berjalan lesu kearah Doyoung, berniat mengadu padanya. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih mengerjap tidak tahu apapun.

Lalu apa maksudnya tadi Taeyong yang memujinya terus menerus waktu on-air? Dan wajah malu-malunya waktu menjawab pertanyaan tentang Jaehyun? Jaehyun hanya butuh kepastian!

END

Halo! Drabble ke-8 yang super pendek!

Kepikiran bikin ini setelah lihat on air D1 kemarin. Awyisss they are so perf af suka karakter Ty yang malu-malu:" dan semuanya lucu. MV nya juga yaampun keren banget.

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	10. Chapter 10

Drabble 10: Hansol x Johnny

* * *

"Johnny~ menolehlah,"

Johnny menoleh kaget sewaktu melihat ada kamera berlensa panjang tepat dihadapannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa orang dibalik kamera. Kemudian wajahnya menjadi datar setelah tahu siapa yang membawa kamera besar itu.

Hansol tertawa terbahak-bahak karena merasa berhasil mengusili Johnny. Namun wajahnya berubah khawatir sewaktu tahu Johnny tidak bereaksi apapun. Ia kelabakan, "Yah, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah begitu, dong,"

"Aku tidak marah, hyung," ucap Johnny pelan.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedang lelah saja," lanjut Johnny sambil menghela napas, memejamkan matanya perlahan. Hansol jelas sekali melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah Johnny.

"Sudahlah, hyung, lupakan. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Johnny setelah melihat Hansol yang diam menatapnya khawatir. Ia mencari posisi duduk yang enak berhadapan dengan Hansol dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kamera itu?"

Hansol tersenyum cerah. "Coba kaU tebak,"

"Mencoba menjadi seperti fansite noona?" tebak Johnny membuat Hansol makin tersenyum lebar.

"Nah iya, aku mau punya fansite!"

"Ingin menjadi fansitenya siapa?" tanya Johnny lagi.

Hansol tersenyum lembut. Ia mengatur kameranya, kemudian mengangkatnya, mencari posisi yang pas dan ckrek.

"Tentu saja dirimu, John,"

Johnny melongo. Tolonglah, ini masih pagi dan lelaki blonde dihadapannya ini sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau aneh, hyung," Setelah itu Johnny langsung pergi bergabung dengan member lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Meninggalkan Hansol yang masih saja tersenyum.

END

Awalnya agak aneh sama Johnsol, tapi setelah buat kok rasanya mereka unyu ya kalo barengan?TT

Makasih buat yang udah request, maaf kalo nggak jelas, love you~

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	11. Chapter 11

Drabble 11: Jaehyun x Mark

* * *

"Hyung, aku lapar,"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Bikinkan aku makanan,"

Jaehyun menoleh melihat Mark yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Begitu caramu meminta tolong?"

Mark menoleh, kemudian meringis ketika mengingat dirinya tidak sopan pada Jaehyun yang notabene lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Ia duduk di tepi kasur, meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja nakas. "Maafkan aku, hyung," kata Mark pelan.

Jaehyun mengangguk paham. Ia membuat gesture agar Mark mendekat padanya. Mark menurut, ia duduk disamping Jaehyun, di tepi kasur. "Kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau minta dibuatkan makanan, 'kan?"

Mark mengangguk lucu, antusias. Jaehyun menahan jeritannya yang hampir keluar ketika melihat Mark yang dimatanya benar-benar lucu. "Memintalah dengan sopan,"

Mark menelengkan kepalanya bingung, namun kemudian ia mengangguk paham. "Jaehyun hyung, aku lapar. Tolong buatkan makanan untukku," ucapnya polos membuat Jaehyun tersenyum konyol.

Tiba-tiba saja ia kepikiran sesuatu. "Lakukan dengan aegyo,"

Mark mendelik, "Yang benar saja, hyung! Aku tidak mau,"

"Ayolah~" rajuk Jaehyun sambil menarik lengan Mark pelan. Mark menghela napas pelan. Perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi dan harapannya hanya ada pada hyung didepannya. Ia terlalu malas untuk sekadar membeli makanan diluar dan ia juga terlalu malas untuk membuat ramyun. Mau tidak mau ia harus aegyo di depan roommatenya ini.

Ia menatap Jaehyun melas, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Hyung~ kumohon~"

Jaehyun kelabakan, ia meneguk ludahnya susah.

"...aku lap-"

Grep. "Hentikan, Mark! Sudah ayo, aku buatkan makan sekarang. Aku tidak mau menjadi penyebab kau mati kelaparan," Jaehyun dengan tiba-tiba menarik lengan Mark keluar dari kamar mereka. Mark diam saja mengikuti Jaehyun. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Mark, jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karena ditatap Mark seperti tadi. Sialan! Padahal kan dia yang minta Mark melakukan aegyo, kenapa jadi dia yang gugup?

END

Unyu kan? ;;

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	12. Chapter 12

Dabble 12: Jaehyun x Taeyong

* * *

"Hyung, ayo ikut aku ke toko itu," rengek Jaehyun sambil menarik tangan Taeyong. Taeyong berdecak kesal, ia menepis tangan Jaehyun di lengannya. "Aku tidak mau," tolaknya.

"Hyung~ ayolah"

"Ajak Doyoung sana,"

"Tapi kan aku maunya denganmu, hyung,"

"Aku capek, Jaehyun, ajak yang lain saja,"

"Hyung~"

Taeyong mendelik kesal mendengar rengekan Jaehyun yang tidak ada habisnya. Jaehyun pun dengan kejam mendekap dari belakang tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Taeyong tersentak, tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Pergerakannya terkunci tubuh Jaehyun yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya, "Ikut aku atau mau kupeluk seperti ini sampai nanti?" ancam Jaehyun mutlak. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka sekarang ada di bandara.

Taeyong membolakan matanya, "Kau sudah berani mengancam hyungmu sendiri?"

"Hyung sih aneh," ucap Jaehyun pelan sambil tetap mendekap Taeyong, malah makin mengeratkannya. Taeyong mendongak kebelakang, mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Aku aneh?"

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hyung mendiamkanku sejak tadi, aku bertanya juga tidak dijawab. Aku bingung,"

Taeyong terdiam. Tangannya ia mainkan di jemari Jaehyun, mengelusnya perlahan. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena bandara tidak terlalu ramai dan mereka sangat jauh dari kerumunan fans. Member lain dan manager pun sibuk sendiri.

"Kau tidak peka, Jung Jaehyun," ucap Taeyong tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Tidak peka? Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Taeyong menghela napas. "Sudahlah, lupakan," ucapnya kemudian. Ia mencoba melepas dekapan Jaehyun pada tubuhnya, tapi Jaehyun tetap menahannya, "Jae, lepas,"

"Kau bilang mau ke toko itu? Ayo, sebentar lagi kita harus masuk," lanjut Taeyong masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Jaehyun dari tubuhnya.

Jaehyun menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Ia menarik tangannya dari tubuh Taeyong. Jujur saja, ia masih bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Taeyong, apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Karena sebenarnya, Jaehyun sangat sulit memahami Taeyong, ia tidak mudah terbaca seperti dirinya.

Taeyong yang merasa terabaikan langsung saja menarik Jaehyun ke toko yang Jaehyun maksud. Sejujurnya, ia malu mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia tiba-tiba mendiamkan Jaehyun seperti tadi. Ia takut jika saja Jaehyun mencemoohnya kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Walaupun ia tahu Jaehyun tidak akan melakukannya.

Sejujurnya Taeyong hanya cemburu..

Cemburu pada Doyoung yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bersama Jaehyun..

Dan Taeyong merutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena bisa cemburu pada member satu grupnya.

END

OMG WHAT IS THIS?

Maafin mama, nakㅠㅠ

Serius, demi apa Taeyong itu cantik, imut, ganteng bangetㅠㅠ dan aku suka banget interaksi dia sama member lain terutama Jaehyun, aahhh unyu sekali mereka berdua

Halo! Any Jaeyong shipper? Ayo berteman~

Oiya, apa judulnya harus diganti ke NCT & SMRookies Drabble ya? Review juseyo~

Request pairing? Review

Love,

Tinkxx


	13. Chapter 13

Drabble 13: Jaehyun x Doyoung

* * *

"Hyung, cocok tidak?"

Doyoung menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang sedang berpose dengan kacamata hitamnya. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba pipinya memerah. Ia mengangguk gugup. Jaehyun masih saja berpose sok cool didepannya yang mau tidak mau membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku tampan, 'kan, hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja aku tampan, hyung. Tapi 'kan aku tanya dirimu."

Jaehyun membuka kacamatanya, tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia mencoba memakaikan kacamata itu ke Doyoung. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Doyoung. Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Aku kan mau tau kalau kau yang memakai kacamata ini, hyung."

"Tapi aku tidak mau,"

"Kau harus mau, hyung~" rengek Jaehyun yang sudah bersiap beraegyo didepannya.

"Baiklah, sini biar kupakai," ucap Doyoung akhirnya. Ia memakai kacamata Jaehyun dengan menggerutu. Jujur saja, ia tidak terlalu suka memakai kacamata. Menurutnya, ia akan terlihat aneh kalau memakai kacamata.

"Bagaimana? Tampan?"

"Tidak, hyung." jawab Jaehyun sambil terkikik geli. Doyoung langsung saja merengut kesal, melepas kasar kacamatanya. Ia sudah bersiap meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian dan mendiamkannya seharian kalau saja Jaehyun tidak menahan kedua lengannya.

Doyoung mau tidak mau mendongak menatap Jaehyun. Kemudian Jaehyun berkata, "Tapi dimataku kau selalu lucu, hyung. Kau manis. Menurutku kata tampan terlalu berlebihan untukmu."

Tangan Jaehyun terangkat mengelus pipi Doyoung sayang, matanya menatap lurus mata Doyoung. Doyoung tersentak. Wajahnya memerah. Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling terdiam. Elusan di pipinya pun lama-lama berubah menjadi cubitan. "Aw!"

"Astaga, hyung! Kenapa kau lucu sekali!"

END

JAE IS A BABY! JAE STILL A BABY! DOYOUNG IS A BABY! My babies still a baby

Kenapa mereka unyu sekali?

Sebenernya untuk scene ini mau bikin JaeYong, tapi karena lebih banyak yang minta JaeDo, jadi JaeDo aja~  
Aslinya ini juga scene nya JaeYong waktu NCT Album Cover Making Film.

Ada yang udah lihat NCT LIFE Eps. 1? Ot13 nya ngefeels bangetㅠㅠ

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	14. Chapter 14

Drabble 14: Johnny x Ten

* * *

"Ten, kau marah padaku?"

"Ten?"

"Ten!"

Ten menoleh dengan mata mendelik gemas. Kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Johnny bingung melihat Ten yang tiba-tiba mendiamkannya sehabis Rookies Show hari ini. Sampai di kamar hotel mereka pun, Ten masih saja diam, bahkan sekadar menoleh pun tidak.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Johnny lagi sambil memegang pundak Ten, namun ditepis olehnya. Ia naik ke kasurnya dan bersiap tidur. Moodnya buruk sekali hari ini. Walaupun ia bisa menyembunyikan itu semua dari fans yang hari ini melihatnya.

Johnny kebingungan. Ia panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jujur saja, ia tidak mau kalau harus bertengkar dengan teman satu grupnya terutama pada pemuda Thailand yang saat ini sedang bergelung dalam selimut.

Entah insting dari mana, Johnny naik ke kasur Ten, berbaring di sebelahnya, memeluk pinggang Ten perlahan. Ia sadar Ten belum tertidur. Ten tersentak karena tiba-tiba sepasang tangan merambat melalui pinggangnya, ia menahan jeritannya dengan menggigit bibirnya. "Aku minta maaf," ucap Johnny pelan.

Ten membeku ditempatnya merasakan hembusan napas Johnny di tengkuknya. Sungguh, ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Kau marah gara-gara aku menirukanmu tadi?" tanya Johnny sambil tetap mengendus tengkuk Ten. Ten menggeliat pelan. "Hyung~ hentikan."

"Apa?"

"Berhenti bernapas di leherku!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" goda Johnny semakin menekan kepalanya ke tengkuk Ten. Dengan jahil, ia mencoba menjilat leher Ten yang kemudian membuat pemiliknya menyikut perut Johnny. "Aw!" Johnny megaduh kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Ten duduk di kasurnya menatap Johnny dengan wajah horor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?!" Ten menjerit sangat alay, melupakan kalau ini sudah malam dan bisa saja kamar disebelah mereka mendengar teriakannya.

Johnny terdiam dengan wajah tidak kalah horornya. "Kau mau membangunkan semua orang di hotel ini?!"

Ten berdecak kesal. Dengan perasaan dongkol ia mengambil ponsel dan bantalnya keluar kamar. Johnny bangkit dan menarik lengan Ten tapi ditepis oleh Ten. "Mau kemana?!"

"Tidur dengan Taeyong hyung!"

Setelah itu Ten menutup pintu kamar dengan keras meninggalkan Johnny yang masih melongo didepan pintu yang kemudian merutuki kegilaannya. Jadi malam ini ia harus tidur sendiri?!

END

Halooooo!

Entahlah tiap bikin JohnTen kok yang kepikiran malah aneh2ㅠㅠ  
Dan ya.. Akhirnya aku bisa lihat Johnny dengan jelas di NCT LIFE, seriously I miss my Youngho so muchㅠㅠ

Oiya kalo req nya belum dibikin berarti aku masih cari referensi ya, mumpung udah UN:3

Ini kejadian asli waktu Johnny niruin Ten - /sBZyzDtQBTY (Dari mbak Lana, Unphysical, fansitenya Johnny yang keren banget:'3)

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	15. Chapter 15

Drabble 15: Jeno x Jisung

* * *

"Hyung, mereka keren ya," ucap Jisung dengan mata berbinar-binar. Jeno disampingnya juga ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, hyung kita memang keren."

"Aku ingin seperti mereka," Jisung tiba-tiba berkata membuat Jeno sedikit tersentak. Ia menatap Jisung lamat-lamat, matanya yang berbinar-binar berubah menjadi berkaca-kaca. "Eh? Kenapa?"

Jisung yang sadar kalau air matanya mengalir pelan langsung membuang muka dari Jeno, mengusap pelan pipinya. "Tidak, hyung. Aku tidak apa,"

Jeno menghela napas pelan. Diusapnya kepala Jisung sayang. Jisung pun secara refleks menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Jeno.

"Akan ada saatnya kita seperti mereka, Jisung. Kita harus sabar saja," kata Jeno pelan, menasihati. Jisung mengangguk pelan.

"Lagipula kita masih terlalu kecil untuk debut. Kita harus fokus sekolah lebih dulu." lanjut Jeno. Jisung menghela napas pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, menetralkan suatu perasaan yang entah apa yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa gelisah.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya, menarik tangan Jeno untuk mengikutinya. "Kemana?"

"Kita harus latihan, hyung supaya bisa lebih baik." ujar Jisung pasti. Jeno dibelakangnya hanya terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Jisung. Tangannya terulur untuk merangkul pundak Jisung. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo, latihan."

END

Maaf kalau kurang enak:")

Maafkan mama lagi, nakㅠㅠ  
Gak kepikiran yang lain selain ini, maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Pengen coba bikin cerita yang chapter, kira-kira siapa pairingnya? Ada saran? Taeten? Jaeyong? Johnten? Jaedo? Johnjae? Johntae? Dotae?

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	16. Chapter 16

Drabble 16: Doyoung x Taeyong

* * *

Taeyong menghela napas pelan sambil memegang pinggangnya yang sakit. Akhir-akhir ini pinggangnya makin sering sakit, entah karena apa dirinya juga tidak tahu. Karena keseringan menari? Bisa saja. Apa itu artinya ia harus berhenti menari sementara? Tidak mungkin!

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya keras, mengenyahkan segala pikirannya tentang berhenti menari sementara. Ia menatap pantulan tubuhnya pada kaca didepannya, namun tidak terlihat jelas karena ia memang tidak menyalakan lampunya. Kemudian ia berbaring di lantai, menatap langit-langit. Ia hampir terlelap sampai ada suara yang membuatnya terjaga.

"Hyung?" panggil suara itu.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak ke kamar? Ini sudah malam, tidurlah." Kata orang itu lagi.

"Aku masih ingin disini, Doyoung. Nanti saja aku ke kamar. Kau tidur saja duluan." Taeyong memejamkan matanya, bersenandung pelan.

Orang tadi -Doyoung- menghela napas pelan. Ia mendekati hyungnya itu, duduk di sampingnya, memegang pundaknya pelan. "Hyung, ayo tidur,"

Taeyong membuka matanya lagi, merengut sambil menatap Doyoung. Doyoung berdecak kesal karena Taeyong tidak mau menuruti ucapannya. Ia ikut merengut menatap Taeyong. "Nanti pinggangmu sakit lagi hyung kalau tidur di lantai seperti ini," ucapnya lelah memberitahu Taeyong yang tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Pinggangku memang sakit," lirih Taeyong, mencoba bangun dari berbaringnya. Ia meringis pelan sambil memegang pinggangnya. "Tuh, kan, apa kubilang!" kata Doyoung keras. Ia langsung menarik Taeyong berdiri, tidak peduli Taeyong akan marah padanya atau apa, yang penting ia harus bisa membawa hyungnya ini kembali ke kamarnya.

"Gendong," celetuk Taeyong tiba-tiba membuat Doyoung melebarkan mulutnya. Ia mengerjap berulang kali sampai akhirnya tangan Taeyong dipundaknya menyadarkannya. "Kalau tidak mau, aku tidur disini saja."

Demi apa? Doyoung kembali kehilangan kata-katanya. Kenapa hyungnya menjadi seperti ini? Belajar dari mana dia?

Akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Yasudah, aku akan menggendongmu, hyung. Naiklah," ia berjongkok di depan Taeyong. Dengan senyum lebar Taeyong naik ke punggung Doyoung, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Doyoung. "Pegangan, hyung." Taeyong mengangguk samar sambil sesekali tersenyum geli. "Terima kasih, Doyoung-ah." lirihnya.

END

Aneh ya? Tapi aku kok suka ya? Wkwk

Mereka unyu loh, mereka sering berantem, debat dimanapun wkwkwk. Menurut talking di smrookies ent mobile app, Ty kalo lagi latihan gak pernah nyalain lampu dan juga sekarang Ty sama Doyoung juga sekamar. Kalo gak salah dulu roommatenya Ty itu Yuta kan ya?

Follow twitter ➡ tinkxx_ /yuk berteman, fangirlingan bareng:3

Reques pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	17. Chapter 17

Drabble 17: Yuta x Ten

* * *

"Bagaimana rasanya debut?" tanya Yuta tiba-tiba ketika Ten duduk disampingnya. Ten menoleh kaget, matanya membola lucu yang mau tidak mau membuat Yuta tersenyum melihatnya. Ngomong-ngomong mereka ada di studio menari, sama-sama duduk bersila.

"Hah? Hyung? Berbicara padaku?" Ten bertanya sambil tersentak dari duduknya. Jujur saja ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Yuta yang sedari tadi sudah ada disana. Padahal hanya ada mereka berdua dan Ten tidak menyadarinya? Apa jadwal debutnya membuatnya lelah dan sedikit hilang fokus seperti ini?

"Kau pasti tidak sadar kalau aku duduk disini dari tadi," tebak Yuta. Ten menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, meringis pelan karena memang tebakan Yuta benar. "Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku, hyung."

Yuta tersenyum, kemudian tertawa lebar. Ten merengut karena Yuta menertawakannya. "Hyung, berhentilah tertawa," rengek Ten. Namun, Yuta tetap saja menertawainya sampai akhirnya keduanya terdiam, menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Rambutmu lucu ya," celetuk Yuta tiba-tiba sambil mengelus rambut Ten pelan. Terus seperti itu, sampai tangan Ten menahannya.

"Aku rindu elusanmu di kepalaku, hyung." ucap Ten polos, "lakukan lagi." lanjutnya, menundukkan kepalanya. Maksudnya agar Yuta semakin mudah mengelus kepalanya. Namun, karena ia merasa kepalanya sakit akibat terlalu lama menunduk, ia pun tidur di paha Yuta. Tanpa meminta izin dari pemiliknya, ia langsung melakukannya.

Yuta tersenyum maklum dengan tangan masih mengelus kepala Ten. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Ten menikmati tangan Yuta yang entah kenapa rasanya nyaman sekali. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan ketenangan ini.

"Ceritakan bagaimana rasanya debut, Ten,"

"Bisakah kita seperti ini saja tanpa membicarakan apapun, hyung?"

"Tapi aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin tahu langsung darimu," jawab Yuta. "Kau kan sudah debut, sedangkan aku belum. Jadi, bisakah k-"

Ten dengan cepat menutup mulut Yuta dengan tangannya. Matanya menatap sengit pada Yuta. Yuta gelagapan, membelalakkan matanya melihat perubahan Ten. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Ten tenang kembali.

"Tolong, hyung. Jangan katakan hal itu lagi. Sungguh, aku tidak mau mendengarnya kalau itu darimu. Rasanya sakit sekali.." Ten menatap sendu pada Yuta, membuatnya kebingungan.

"Ten, bukan begitu maksudku," Yuta mencoba menjelaskan tapi selanjutnya Ten malah menangis. "Ya, maafkan aku."

"Kau bahkan tidak punya salah hyung,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Kau menangis karenaku kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Lupakan!"

Yuta diam. Detik selanjutnya ia memeluk pemuda Thailand didepannya, yang anehnya malah membuat Ten terdiam, berhenti menangis. Yuta tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian berkata, "Kalau mau dipeluk, bilang saja Ten. Tidak perlu menangis seperti itu, kau membuatku takut saja."

Ten diam saja. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah keberanian dari mana, ia naik duduk di atas pangkuan Yuta. Yuta cukup kaget melihat Ten yang melakukannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau menggodaku?" tanya Yuta usil.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa kau duduk di pangkuanku? Ini dekat sekali, loh,"

"Aku hanya ingin saja,"

"Jujurlah,"

"Tidak, hyung!" Ten gemas. Giginya bergemeletuk. Ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yuta. Dengan usil tangan Yuta menelusup kedalam kaos Ten dan selanjutnya Ten tersentak kaget, wajahnya memerah lucu membuat Yuta tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ten merengut karena merasa dipermainkan lagi oleh pemuda Jepang didepannya. "Aku benci Yuta hyung!" teriaknya keras.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chittaphon."

END

I really miss yuten together:")  
Momen mereka sebelum Ten debut banyak loh, yang selalu bikin kangen wkwk..

Mungkin banyak yang ngeskip drabble ini karena Yuten, karena mungkin belum dapat feel.. Tapi serius deh lain kali coba cek youtube cari "yuten" gitu, pasti banyak dan unyu:3

Untuk ff chapter kayaknya dipikir2 lagi, karena agak males bikin chapter, takut ditinggal gitu aja hihiw.  
Yang belum dibikinin drabble dengan pairing favnya, sabar ya kak^/\^

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	18. (Special) Happy Birthday Jeno!

[Special] Happy Birthday Jeno!

* * *

Jeno berdiam diri di pojok sofa, memandangi Jaemin, Donghyuck, dan Jisung yang sibuk bercanda selagi photoshoot bersama. Sedangkan ia disini sendirian, menunggu giliran. Kenapa ia tidak diajak berfoto bersama mereka? Mereka selalu bersama kan?

Jeno menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sakit hati, tentu saja. Bahkan hari ini ulang tahunnya dan tidak seorangpun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, kecuali keluarganya. Mereka berpura-pura atau apa? Mereka lupa?

Lama menunggu, akhirnya manager memanggilnya untuk photoshoot sendirian. Member yang lain minggir untuk duduk di sofa. Jeno menatapnya sekilas dan mereka sama sekali tidak balik menatap, mereka hanya melewatinya. Astaga, ada apa ini? Apa ia berbuat kesalahan? Ia pikir ia tidak berbuat salah kemarin atau tadi pagi. Lalu kenapa mereka semua seperti menjauhinya?

"Jeno!"

Jeno tersentak. Ia menoleh cepat kearah managernya yang terlihat marah. Ia buru-buru mendekat. "Ada apa, hyungnim?"

"Kau ini kenapa?! Fokusmu kemana?"

Jeno segera membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, hyungnim."

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja. Jangan membuatku kecewa!"

Ia kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya, kali ini pada semua staff disana. Jeno kembali dibuat berpikir oleh orang-orang hari ini. Bahkan manager hyung yang biasanya selalu ramah dan tidak pernah marah, hari ini marah padanya. Sungguh, kesalahan apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Jeno mencoba mengenyahkan seluruh pikirannya itu dan fokus pada pekerjaannya kali ini. Ia bekerja secara profesional tapi entah kenapa wajah managernya seperti tidak puas. Ia kembali gemetar sewaktu manager memanggilnya untuk menjauh dari lokasi pemotretan. Memanggilnya untuk berbicara berdua.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau seperti tidak fokus begitu? Kalau kau sudah bosan, kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu dan tidak melakukan apapun hari ini! Seterusnya kalau bisa!"

"Maafkan aku, hyungnim." cicitnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras agar isakannya tidak keluar.

"Khusus untukmu, hari ini sudah selesai. Kembalilah." ucap managernya lagi, kemudian meninggalkan Jeno sendirian yang masih terdiam.

Ia pun berlari ke kamarnya, langsung berbaring pada kasurnya. Mencoba melupakan semuanya, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

Pukul 5. Jeno terbangun dengan wajah kusut. Moodnya masih buruk seperti tadi. Niatnya memang mau melupakan kejadian hari ini, tapi setelah bangun pun ia masih terpikir. Ah sial!

Ia buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya untuk latihan menari hari ini. Sesampainya disana ia diam saja. Teman-temannya masih mengabaikannya, menoleh saja tidak. Ia menghela napas dan mulai mengikuti instruksi dari gurunya, mengenyampingkan urusan pribadinya. Namun, penderitaannya tidak berakhir sampai pada teman-temannya yang mengabaikannya. Guru menarinya juga ikut memarahinya.

"Jeno! Kenapa tarianmu menjadi tidak keruan seperti itu?"

Jeno bersumpah, hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mengucap maaf berkali-kali. Ia melirik kearah yang lain yang hanya menatapnya acuh. Lagi-lagi ia harus menghela napas.

.

.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Jaemin yang baru saja masuk ke kamar. Ia memang sekamar dengan Jeno. Jeno menoleh kaget, melepas earphonennya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi aku tidur kok. Kau tidak tidur, Jaemin?"

Jaemin mengangguk paham, ia mengambil bantal dan selimut yang ada di kasurnya. "Kau tidak tidur disini malam ini?" tanya Jeno bingung.

"Tidak, Jeno. Aku akan tidur dengan Jisung malam ini. Dia sendirian karena Donghyuck pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Tidak apa, kan?"

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa kok. Aku tidak masalah tidur sendiri malam ini."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." pamit Jaemin. Jeno tersenyum, dengan refleks melambaikan tangannya.

Jeno menghela napas pelan. Ia membuka ponselnya. "Sudah hampir tengah malam," ucapnya lirih sambil tersenyum pilu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Mungkin saja apa yang terjadi hari ini cuma mimpi dan besok masih tanggal 23 April ketika teman-temannya memberi kejutan.

Jeno hampir saja terlelap sampai suara ramai membuyarkan segalanya..

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida~ Saengil Chukkae Hamnida..."

Lagu ulang tahun yang ia nantikan seharian ini akhirnya ia dengar langsung dengan telinganya. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya, menghadap dinding. Ia menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jeno-ya~" panggil member lain.

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia memeluk bantalnya erat, ia malu untuk sekadar melihat member yang sudah memberinya kejutan malam-malam. "Aku tidak suka kalian," ucapnya pelan.

Johnny mendekati kasurnya, duduk di tepinya, mengelus kepala Jeno sayang. "Jadi begini.. Maafkan hyung dan yang lain karena mengabaikanmu. Kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau tahu kan, Jeno?" jelas Johnny.

Jeno duduk di kasurnya, ia menatap sendu yang lain, mengusap pipinya perlahan. "Tapi kalian menyiksaku! Kukira aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini! Aku sudah ingin pulang saja tadi."

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka sadar kalau kali ini mereka terlalu jahat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah terjadi dan Jeno paham semua itu.

Oleh karena itu ia bangkit dan langsung meniup lilin diatas kue yang dipegang Jaemin. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku memang sedikit kecewa. Tapi aku juga sangat senang karena kalian ternyata masih mengingat hari ulang tahunku," katanya sambil menghirup napas pelan, "ya walaupun sekarang sudah tanggal 24 April. Kupikir kalian melupakannya. Aku sempat berpikir akan kembali kerumah saja gara-gara hal ini."

"Maafkan kami, Jeno!" ucap mereka serentak. Jeno tertawa saja melihat member lain yang merasa bersalah seperti itu.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Mark yang langsung memeluk Jeno. "Tidak apa, hyung."

"Terima kasih," lirihnya pelan.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENO!" teriak mereka bersama-sama.

Jeno benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Menjadi adik dan kakak diantara mereka. Diperhatikan dan memperhatikan. Saling menyanyangi. Sesungguhnya mereka ini sudah melebihi teman, karena mereka adalah keluarga, keluarga besar.

END

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SON, LEE JENO! All the best wishes for you. Hoping your day will be as special as you are. Love you!

[Semua yang ada disini cuma saya ada2kan, saya belum tau kebenarannya^/\^]

Spesial buat Jeno!  
Ini emang garing banget wkwk, makanya saya kurang suka kalo bikin ff panjang gini wkwk. Tapi tadi tiba-tiba kepikiran aja dan karena ini buat Jeno jadi bikin aja. Entah ada yang baca/suka atau nggak, saya gak maksa kok:3

[Buat Ty, stay strong ya nak!]

Love,

Tinkxx


	19. Chapter 18

Drabble 18: Mark x Donghyuck

* * *

"Hyung, jangan tidur."

"Kalau tidak tidur, kita mau apa?" tanya Mark bingung, wajahnya lelah, ia ingin tidur tapi pemuda disebelahnya ini melarangnya.

"Temani aku," kata Donghyuck melas. Tangannya menahan lengan Mark agar Mark tidak tertidur.

"Perjalanan ke Thailand itu lama sekali, Donghyuck! Kalau tidak tidur, apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Mengobrol mungkin?" jawab Donghyuck sekenanya sambil memainkan jari-jari Mark. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar ia ada teman mengobrol. Setidaknya sampai ia merasa mengantuk dan tertidur. Ia mengambil bolpoin di sakunya, mulai melakukan sesuatu pada tangan Mark yang ia tahan.

"Yang benar saja." kata Mark.

Mark menolehkan kepalanya kesamping jendela. Ia hampir saja tertidur kalau saja Donghyuck tidak dengan usil menjewer telinganya, "Aw!"

Matanya menatap tajam pada Donghyuck yang hanya cengengesan karena berhasil mengusili Mark. "Kenapa aku harus duduk denganmu?!"

"Karena kita jodoh, mungkin?"

"Tidak mungkin!" bentak Mark yang kemudian memukul pelan kepala Donghyuck.

Mark menghela napas pelan. Ayolah, ia benar-benar lelah dan butuh tidur. Sampai kapan Donghyuck akan mengganggunya seperti ini? Ia tidak mau kalau setibanya di Thailand ia malah kelelahan. Dan juga, saking lelahnya ia sekarang, ia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun pada tangannya.

"Biarkan aku tidur, Donghyuck,"

"Tunggu, hyung, sebentar lagi," Donghyuck kembali sibuk dengan tangan Mark. Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tanganku?"

"Membuat suatu mahakarya," ucapnya berlebihan. Matanya berkilat tajam menatap Mark. Mark semakin bingung. Ia sedikit mengintip tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya tangannya malah ditarik oleh Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck!" bentaknya lagi. Yang dibentak tetap tenang. Ia kembali fokus pada tangan Mark.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Donghyuck melepaskan tangan Mark, "Selesai," ucapnya puas sambil menutup bolpoin yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Setelah itu Mark menatap horor tangannya. Tangannya penuh dengan coretan tidak jelas. Bukan tulisan, tapi gambar garis, bundar, melengkung yang disambung menjadi satu sampai pergelangan tangannya.

"Donghyuck!" Mark berteriak tertahan. Suaranya hampir keluar keras kalau saja tidak ada pramugari yang berjalan disampingnya sambil mengingatkan. Mukanya memerah menahan marah. Namun naas, yang diteriaki sudah menghilang ke depan, mengungsi ke tempat duduk Yuta dan Jaemin yang memang untuk tiga orang tapi hanya ditempati mereka berdua karena salah satu manager sedang ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Mark hanya meratapi nasib tangannya yang menjadi korban keusilan Donghyuck.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yuta ketika Donghyuck duduk disampingnya. Mau tidak mau Jaemin ikut menoleh, ikut menunggu jawaban Donghyuck.

"Aku membuat suatu mahakarya di tangan Mark hyung," jawabnya polos. Yuta mengernyit bingung. Jaemin yang sudah paham tingkah sejawatnya cuma menghela napas.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kemarin aku dan Jaemin melihat TV, disana ada wanita yang menggambar di tangan wanita lain. Hasilnya bagus, aku jadi ingin mencobanya. Jadilah tadi aku mencobanya di tangan Mark hyung. Apa namanya, Jaemin? Hana?"

"Henna." jawab Jaemin singkat. Ia sudah siap memakai earphonenya, menghindari tatapan aneh dari Yuta.

Yuta melongo, ia menatap Donghyuck aneh, kemudian berkata, "Kau gila atau apa?"

END

MarkHyuck selesai! Yay akhirnya dapat ide wkwk. Maaf ya kalau kurang2^^

Aku mau bikin ff chapter dengan pair JohnTae/JaeYong/JaeDo loh! *tebar confetti* Yay or Nay? Tapi masih rencana sih wkwk..

Buat yang kemarin kasih saran bikin ff couple dan bukan drabble, kalo aku yg bikin pasti jatuhnya aneh wkwk.. Btw makasih sarannya, lain kali dicoba..

Makasih yang udah review atau sekadar mampir, ily~

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	20. Chapter 19

Drabble 19: Winwin x Kun

* * *

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kun ketika melihat Winwin yang masih menggeliat tidak tenang di kasurnya.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Winwin. Ia sudah mengantuk tapi matanya tidak mau menutup. Seingatnya juga ia tidak minum kopi sebelum tidur. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Disaat Winwin yang resah karena tidak bisa tidur, Kun mendekatinya, duduk di tepi kasurnya, membuat Winwin menoleh. Secara otomatis matanya terbuka lebar dan kantuknya hilang begitu saja. Ia bangun, duduk disamping Kun yang sedang menatapnya bingung. "Baiklah, kurasa aku tidak akan tidur."

Kun menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tetap disini aku tidak akan bisa tidur, hyung,"

"Kenapa begitu? Aku kan memang tidur denganmu. Jadi aku harus pergi agar kau bisa tidur?"

Winwin membelalak kaget. "Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Tentu saja kau tetap tidur disini, hyung."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang kalau aku tetap disini kau tidak akan bisa tidur?"

Winwin menghela napas pelan. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. Demi apapun, kantuknya benar-benar hilang hanya karena melihat Kun disekitarnya. Ia memegang tangan Kun dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, hyung,"

Kun diam saja melihat Winwin yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Sedikit aneh memang, tapi ia membiarkannya. Ia tidak mau membuat Winwin sedih.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya," tanya Winwin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau terbuat dari kafein?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena tiap kali kau disekitarku dan aku melihatmu, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa tidur dan tidak mengantuk. Dan juga kau seperti kafein yang membuat orang kecanduan, rasanya seperti aku ingin melihatmu terus, hyung."

Hening. Keduanya terdiam. Winwin merasa aneh. Ia malu. Ia ingin menghilang saat ini juga, tapi Kun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Kurasa aku akan membiarkanmu dulu sampai tidur. Aku akan kembali setelah memastikan kau sudah tertidur. Selamat malam."

Jujur saja ia ingin menangis. Hyung kesayangannya pergi begitu saja. Ia gagal menggombal. Padahal kan ia ingin bilang 'temani aku tidur, hyung,' dan setelah itu mereka akan tidur bersama. Oh indah sekali. Ia ingin dipeluk dan memeluk. Tapi yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah ia gagal tidur sekasur bersama dengan Kun. Sial!

END

My Winkun3  
Maaf ya aneh~

Oiya, aku pake 'hyung' ya buat mereka, karena aku belum seberapa sering denger mereka ngomong dan Winwin manggil pake 'gege'

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	21. Chapter 20

Drabble 20: Taeyong x Ten

* * *

Taeyong terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Ten yang kesulitan memakai dasinya. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. "Kau tidak bisa memakainya?"

Ten menoleh, sedikit terkesiap karena konsentrasinya buyar karena Taeyong. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hyung. Bantu aku," pintanya.

"Sini, biar aku bantu." ujar Taeyong. Ten berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya mengerjap kagum melihat setelan jas yang dipakai Taeyong. "Dongakkan kepalamu," perintah Taeyong dan Ten menurutinya.

Selagi membenarkan dasi Ten, ia berdecak pelan. Ia berkata, "Begini saja kau tidak bisa, lalu siapa yang akan memakaikanku dasi sebelum aku berangkat kerja nantinya?"

"Eh?"

Hening.

Taeyong tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah karena malu, ia salah tingkah. Ia juga merasa bodoh karena mengatakan hal tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu langsung pada Ten?

"Kau bilang apa, hyung?" tanya Ten sambil tetap mendongakkan kepalanya, tidak paham dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Taeyong.

"Tidak ada, aku bicara sendiri tadi." Ia sedikit bersyukur karena Ten tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Tapi disisi lain ia sedih karena Ten tidak mendengarnya.

"Sudah selesai." ucap Taeyong.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Ten tersenyum senang, membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada Taeyong. Ia langsung berlari menjauh. Wajah dan telinganya memerah, seketika suhu disekitarnya menjadi panas.

"Aku dengar semuanya, kok, hyung." lirihnya pelan sambil menahan senyumannya.

END

Taeten~  
Akhirnya dapat feel mereka lagi;; sempet takut gak bisa dapat feel mereka lagi krn udah stuck ke Jaeyong;;

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	22. Chapter 21

Drabble 21: Johnny x Ten

* * *

"Kemana rambutmu?"

"Mereka mencurinya,"

"Kenapa bisa dicuri?"

"Sudahlah hyung~"

Johnny terkekeh mendengar rengekan Ten. Ia mendekatinya, mengelus pelan kepala Ten yang baru saja dipotong untuk persiapan debut. "Tapi ini lucu, kok."

"Menurut hyung rambutku yang sekarang lucu?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya polos sambil mendongak menatap Johnny. Yang ditatap mengangguk sekilas. "Walaupun aku lebih suka rambutmu yang sebelum ini. Kau terlihat lebih manly dengan potongan ini,"

Ten tersenyum senang. "Benarkah, hyung?"

Johnny mengangguk pelan, tangannya tergerak untuk mengacak pelan rambut baru Ten. Ten menggerutu kesal dan Johnny cuma tertawa melihatnya, ia berkata, "Tapi se-manly apapun dirimu, aku jauh lebih manly. Aku tetap yang dominan." ucapnya yang kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Ten, membuat Ten terkejut.

Johnny tertawa melihat reaksi lucu Ten yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah dan telinganya memerah begitu saja. Tangannya terulur lagi untuk mengelus kepala Ten. Ia memang tidak pernah bosan melakukannya.

Ia tersenyum sekilas dan berkata, "Pergilah ke studio, Taeyong dan yang lain sudah menunggumu untuk latihan. Aku akan ke tempat Yuta,"

"Kau mengusirku, hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku cuma tidak mau kau dimarahi karena telat, dan itu semua karena aku menahanmu disini,"

Senyumannya merekah. Ia berjinjit didepan Johnny, berusaha keras mencapai tinggi pria dihadapannya, kemudian ia mengecup pelan bibir itu. Hanya mengecup, tidak melakukan apapun dan itu sangat singkat. Maksudnya ia melakukannya karena ingin membalas yang tadi. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu,"

"Semangat!" ucap Johnny pada Ten, memberikan senyumannya yang paling manis.

"Terima kasih, hyung!"

END

My fave couple after Jaeyong3

Aku suka semua couple NCT, seawkward apapun itu wkwk, tapi fave couple masih Jaeyong, Johnten, Yuten & Markmin.. Dan disini selain aku bikinin request, aku juga bikin drabble yang pengen aku bikin.. Kayak Yuten/Dotae.. Aku bikin karena aku suka hihiw

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	23. Chapter 22

Drabble 22: Taeyong x Ten

* * *

"Kau menangis, hyung?" tanya Ten kaget sewaktu melihat pipi Taeyong yang basah karena air mata.

Taeyong tersentak dari duduknya dan buru-buru mengusap pipinya, dimana air mata mengalir. "Tidak, Ten. Aku tidak menangis. Ada apa?"

Ten mengerjap bingung. Ia tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dengan kesal ia langsung menutup laptop dihadapan Taeyong tanpa shut down dan mematikan ponsel Taeyong. Tidak peduli ponsel atau laptop itu akan rusak.

Taeyong melotot kaget, ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil menahan marah. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sengit. Matanya menatap tajam pada Ten didepannya.

"Menurutmu apa?" tantang Ten. Selama Taeyong tidak memukulnya itu tidak masalah, pikir Ten. Dan ia tahu Taeyong tidak akan melakukannya.

Taeyong terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya, mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur. Memcoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil sesekali menghela napas pelan.

Ten mendekat, merengkuh tubuh lelah Taeyong. "Kan aku sudah bilang, hyung.. jangan buka situs-situs itu lagi. Biar saja orang mengataimu apa. Mereka kan cuma tahu dirimu dari masa lalumu, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana dirimu sebenarnya, kan? Jadi biarkan saja, hyung. Lagipula, ada banyak fans yang selalu mendukungmu. Daripada kau membaca sesuatu yang tidak baik, lebih baik kita bermain bersama, hyung. Atau latihan.. mungkin?" ucap Ten panjang sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Taeyong sayang.

Taeyong makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ten, menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya lirih sambil menahan isakannya, "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Nah begitu dong hyung!" Ten berteriak keras sambil menepuk punggung Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum, kemudian tertawa lebar karena kelakuan pemuda Thailand yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Ayo bermain! Yang lain sudah menunggu di luar," ucap Ten akhirnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, memberikan senyum manisnya pada Taeyong yang mau tidak mau membuat Taeyong ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo."

Dalam hati Taeyong benar-benar bersyukur karena mempunyai teman seperti mereka. Yang mau menerimanya dan yang selalu membantunya dikala ia membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, Ten." lirihnya sambil mengikuti Ten yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya dengan menggenggam tangannya erat.

END

Apa ini? Pendek dan 'udah gitu aja'?wkwkwk

Halo! Finally, bikin Taeten lagi:") Kangen mereka.. Tapi gak bisa kepikiran yang lain selain ini:"

Hei! Makasih buat yang udah luangin buat baca drabble ini, makasih buat yang udah review, fav & follow:3 I love you~

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	24. Chapter 23

Drabble 23: Johnny x Taeyong

* * *

"Jangan ganjen," pesan Taeyong pada pria disebelahnya yang sibuk memberikan tanda tangan. Johnny menoleh sambil tersenyum usil.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Taeyong diam saja, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Johnny tidak menganggapnya serius.

Kemudian seorang gadis dengan rok pendek berjalan ke depan meja Johnny, ia memberikan senyum termanisnya dan Johnny membalasnya dengan tidak kalah manis, membuat Taeyong geram. Untung saja sedang tidak ada fan didepannya.

"Oppa, apa aku cantik?" tanya gadis itu. Johnny mendongak dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau cantik."

Taeyong menoleh tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan kalau gadis itu cantik dengan senyum mematikan itu?! Ia kesal, tentu saja. Ia saja tidak setiap hari mendapat senyum itu. Apa Johnny mulai berpaling?

"Terima kasih, oppa~ Semoga kita bertemu lagi~ Bye~"

"Bye~"

Ia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi ia langsung sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba fokus pada fansign hari ini.

Setelah selesai fansign event, entah kenapa mood Taeyong menjadi jelek sekali. Walaupun ia masih bisa menyembunyikannya selama fansign tadi. Ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Johnny yang melihatnya mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Ia tahu kalau Taeyong memang kesal padanya gara-gara salah satu fan tadi.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Johnny ketika sampai di kamar Taeyong. Taeyong meliriknya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan menulis di bukunya.

"Kau cemburu pada fan tadi?"

Taeyong diam. Ia tidak bereaksi. Mengabaikan eksistensi Johnny yang sedang berdiri di tepi kasurnya. "Aku minta maaf,"

Ia menggeser salah satu kursi disamping Taeyong duduk. Johnny menatap pria itu lekat-lekat membuat Taeyong risih. Dengan kesal ia menjawab, "Kalau tidak kumaafkan?"

Johnny menggeram rendah. Ia menarik pelan tangan Taeyong, memegang pundaknya, memaksanya untuk melihatnya. "Ayolah, Taeyong. Dia hanya fan. Kau sendiri kan juga begitu ke fans. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau cemburu pada fan tadi? Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?"

Taeyong menunduk, mendengarkan Johnny dengan cermat. Kemudian ia mendongak, mata indahnya tertangkap begitu saja oleh Johnny. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Mungkin aku memang berlebihan.."

"..tapi matamu terlihat berbeda ketika melihatnya!"

Johnny melongo. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Yang kau maksud berbeda itu seperti apa?" Ia menghela napas pelan. "Astaga, Taeyong! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Bisakah kau berhenti berdelusi dan beranggapan kalau aku tertarik pada semua orang yang kulihat?"

"Tinggalkan aku,"

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Tolong,"

"Tidak,"

"Kubilang pergi!"

"Lee Taeyong!" sentak Johnny marah. Matanya memerah. Dalam hati ia memohon agar emosinya tidak keluar. Ia pernah berjanji tidak akan marah didepan Taeyong dan ia masih mengingat janjinya. Lalu bagaimana ia harus menenangkan diri?

Kemudian ia memeluk Taeyong begitu saja, menumpahkan emosinya di ceruk leher Taeyong. Berulang kali terdengar helaan napas darinya.

Sedang Taeyong yang masih kaget karena sentakan Johnny tetap diam. Perlahan rasa bersalah melingkupi dirinya. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia berhenti beranggapan seperti itu. Lagipula bagaimana bisa ia berpikir buruk tentang fan? Dirinya ada juga karena mereka, kan? Ah sial, ia harus meminta maaf kalau fan itu datang ke fanmeet mereka. Ya, harus.

Perlahan tangannya membalas pelukan Johnny. Ia berbisik pelan, "Mungkin aku memang berlebihan. Aku minta maaf,"

Pelukan itu semakin erat. Johnny kembali tenang dan Taeyong menyadari kesalahannya. "Maafkan aku?"

Hening.

"Youngho, maafkan aku!"

Hening.

"Kalau kau tidur aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di lantai. Aku tidak mau mengangkatmu ke kasur!"

Johnny terkekeh pelan. Ia melepas pelukannya, menatap Taeyong dalam, mengecup bibir merah miliknya sekilas. "Aku memaafkanmu.. hanya saja jangan ulangi yang tadi."

Taeyong mengangguk paham. "Janji."

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji!" Sekali lagi ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Keduanya tersenyum. Sejak itu Taeyong mencoba mengendalikan perasaan cemburunya yang terkadang terlalu berlebihan pada Johnny dan Johnny yang mencoba lebih keras untuk memahami Taeyong.

END

JohnYong! Aww

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	25. Chapter 24

Drabble 24: Jaehyun x Yuta

* * *

"Kenapa kau bisa putih sekali?"

"Menurutmu kenapa, hyung?"

Yuta mengerjap polos menatap Jaehyun. Ia menatap bingung pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. "Aku kan bertanya padamu,"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Takdir.. mungkin?"

"Apa kau banyak minum susu sewaktu kecil?"

"Setiap anak selalu minum susu kan, hyung?"

"Adikku minum susu, tapi tidak seputih dirimu,"

Jaehyun menggeram gemas. "Sudahlah, hyung, ini sudah diatur. Aku mana tahu kalau dilahirkan seputih ini?"

Yuta menganggukan kepalanya paham. "Iya juga.. lalu tinggimu?"

Jaehyun yang mau pergi langsung berbalik lagi menghadap Yuta. Yuta mau tidak mau harus mendongak menatapnya. Ia berdecak kesal, "Jae-ah, jangan minum susu lagi! Kau bisa bertambah tinggi lagi dan hyungmu yang lain akan terlihat sangat kecil kalau bersamamu."

Jaehyun ikut berdecak kesal. "Aku masih masa pertumbuhan, hyung,"

"Astaga! Kau sudah 19 tahun!"

"Masa pertumbuhan seorang pria itu 17-21 tahun, hyung. Barang kali kau lupa,"

Hening.

Tanpa banyak kata, Yuta yang sudah memerah malu meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian. Jaehyun semakin bingung dengan tingkah Yuta yang hari ini menurutnya sangat aneh.

Sebenarnya Yuta masih ingin bertanya pada Jaehyun, hanya saja ia terlalu malu karena pikirnya masa pertumbuhan seorang pria sama seperti wanita dan Jaehyun berhasil mengingatkannya dengan cara yang membuatnya sangat terpukul karena malu.

END

JaeTa3

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	26. Chapter 25

Drabble 25: Ten x Taeil

* * *

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Lihat aku, hyung!" kata Ten lebih keras, membuat Taeil berjengit kaget. Ia berhenti menulis sesuatu dibukunya dan melihat Ten yang ikut duduk disampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tatap mataku, hyung,"

"Ya, aku sedang mentapmu. Ada apa?" Taeil mengernyit bingung. Ia rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan mata Ten. Matanya masih sama seperti biasanya, tidak merah atau bagaimana.

"Kau bisa melihatnya, hyung?"

"Melihat apa?"

Ten tersenyum penuh arti, ia mengambil bunga yang ada di vas kaca, menghirupnya perlahan. Kemudian memberikannya pada Taeil dan berkata, "Melihat masa depan kita berdua lah, hyung."

Taeil melongo. Apa Ten lupa meminum obatnya hari ini? Mungkin iya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berdiri dan berlari mengambil tasnya, mengambil sesuatu entah apa dan kembali ke tempat dirinya dan Ten. "Minumlah,"

Ten yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas mendongak menatap wajah serius Taeil yang sedang menyodorkan sesuatu. Ia merengut kesal, "Hyung menganggapku sakit?"

"Kau mengatakan hal aneh, kupikir kau pusing, jadi minumlah."

Helaan napas terdengar. Ten bangkit dari duduknya. Secara dramatis memeluk Taeil erat, membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Taeil. Taeil semakin bingung.

"Apa aku harus memanggil yang lainnya?"

"Hyung!"

Taeil tersentak. Mendadak tubuhnya menegang karena sentakan Ten. "Y-ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menganggapku serius?"

Ten melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Taeil tajam. Yang ditatap kebingungan mencari jawaban, menggaruk kepalanya yang bahkan tidak gatal sama sekali. Kemudian ia berkata, "Karena kau memang tidak pernah serius?"

JLEB. Ten merasa ada beberapa panah yang menancap di dada kirinya. Itu menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Detik berikutnya ia sudah mulai terisak dramatis, ia berlari menjauhi Taeil, mencari Johnny untuk mengadu padanya.

"Maksudku kan kau suka bercanda, Ten.. lagipula aku kan cuma berbicara jujur.." lirih Taeil merasa bersalah. Apa ia harus minta maaf?

END

HAI? Kemarin ada yang minta TenIl kan?:)) Maaf kalo kurang ngena hihiw, kali2 aku coba bikin yang lebih manis lagi ya, soalnya baru kemarin dapat feel dari fmv mereka3 ini dilanjut gak ya?wkwk

Makasih banget buat lagu-lagu Oh My Girl yang udah bantu aku dapat ide, terutama yang one step two step wkwk~

Reques pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	27. Chapter 26

Drabble 26: Johnny x Taeil

* * *

"Jangan dekati aku!" jerit Taeil was-was. Johnny mengerjap bingung karena Taeil menjerit padanya. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Kenapa, hyung? Aku sudah mandi, kok."

Taeil menggelengkan kepalanya resah. "Lalu kenapa?" tanya Johnny sambil berjalan mendekati Taeil. Taeil terperanjat bingung, ia ingin lari tapi tangan Johnny menahan lengannya.

"Jangan melarikan diri, hyung! Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Ia tetap gelisah. Matanya menoleh kemana-mana, tidak fokus. Takut? Mungkin saja.

"Ya! Kenapa kau aneh sekali, hyung?!"

Johnny menyentakkan tangannya kesal. Kemudian ia memeluk Taeil. Tentu saja Taeil tersentak kaget, ia membeku ditempat. Ia hampir menangis. Sungguh, kenapa ia seperti ini? Kenapa rasanya tidak adil? Baiklah, ia memang terlalu berlebihan. Ia bahkan hampir menangis gara-gara hal sepele begini? Oh ayolah Moon Taeil!

Johnny menghirup rambut Taeil dalam. "Ada apa, hyung?" bisiknya yang ia buat seseksi mungkin tapi malah membuat Taeil bergidik ngeri di pelukannya. "Lepaskan, Youngho!"

"Katakan dulu,"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, katakan,"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hyung!"

"Aku malu karena kau tinggi sekali!" ucap Taeil cepat.

Johnny terdiam. Ia melepas pelukannya, melihat wajah Taeil yang sudah memerah. Ia tersenyum jahil melihat wajah memerah Taeil yang menurutnya lucu. "Kenapa harus malu?"

Taeil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku merasa sangat kecil ketika bersamamu, Jaehyun atau Hansol. Aku merasa gagal, padahal kita sama-sama pria. Maksudku, aku terlihat seperti kurcaci.."

"Tapi kau lucu, hyung. Kau sudah termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran pria,"

"Iya aku tau! Kau bilang lucu karena aku kecil, kan?" ucap Taeil malas dan jengkel. Ia sudah berulang kali mendapat pujian (atau ejekan?) itu dari Johnny dan ia sudah bosan mendengarnya.

"Karena kau adalah Taeil hyung-ku,"

Taeil mendongak menatap Johnny yang sedang menunduk menatapnya teduh. Tiba-tiba saja matanya seperti terkunci untuk terus menatap lurus mata Johnny.

"Karena kau milikku, hyung,"

Tidak nyambung memang. Tapi Johnny memaksa jadi Taeil mendengarkan saja.

"Karena.." Johnny memutus ucapannya dan kemudian memeluk Taeil lagi, "kalau kupeluk begini, rasanya pas sekali, hyung. Mungkin karena kita berjodoh?"

"Dasar gombal!" lirihnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Johnny.

"Walau begitu, kau suka, kan, hyung?"

END

Yey! Lagi suka Johnny x All apalagi Johnny x saya xD canda haha. Awww youngho~

Maaf kalau gak dapat feelnya~ saya cuma lagi kangen mereka berdua foto bareng~ apalagi yang sambil pake selimut~

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	28. Chapter 27

Drabble 27: Doyoung x Taeyong

* * *

"Kau makin kurus, hyung," ucap Doyoung sambil memegang kedua sisi badan Taeyong. Taeyong berjengit kaget, ia memelototkan matanya dan langsung menjauhi Doyoung.

"Ya! Kenapa, hyung?" tanya Doyoung yang merasa tidak terima. Ia mendekati Taeyong.

Taeyong was-was, matanya menatap Doyoung tajam. "Jangan pegang-pegang!"

"Aku cuma mau mengecek badanmu, hyung, karena tadi Mark bilang kalau kau semakin kurus, jadi aku mau memastikannya sendiri."

Taeyong mendengus tidak suka. Ia menjauhi Doyoung begitu saja. Doyoung tertawa, ia mengejar Taeyong, berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa, jangan ganggu aku."

Doyoung berdiri tepat didepan Taeyong, menatap matanya lekat. "Setidaknya ceritakan padaku."

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Doyoung yang juga sedang menatapnya, "Apa yang harus kuceritakan padamu?"

Doyoung terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada, hyung."

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

Ia pura-pura tidak mendengarkan hyungnya. Ia malah merangkul bahu Taeyong dan mengajaknya berjalan keluar ruangan kosong di dorm mereka, yang sering mereka buat untuk latihan. Taeyong mencoba melepas rangkulan Doyoung tapi apa daya ia sangat tidak bertenaga kali ini, jadi ia menurut saja.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Taeyong.

"Menurutmu, hyung?"

"Oh ayolah, kita ke kamar saja, aku mau tidur." rengek Taeyong lelah, matanya terlihat berat dan Doyoung tahu semua itu. Tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Taeyong langsung tidur, ia ingat satu hal yang belum dilakukan Taeyong.

"Kau belum makan hari ini, hyung," ucap Doyoung setelah sampai di dapur. Ia mendudukkan Taeyong di kursi, sedang ia memanaskan makanan yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan Jaehyun.

"Aku sudah makan snack tadi. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku hanya butuh tidur sekarang." Wajahnya menegang, ia menahan marah. Doyoung diam saja, tidak mempedulikan Taeyong yang protes.

"Aku suapi?" tanyanya sambil duduk disamping Taeyong, membawa makanan yang sudah siap untuk Taeyong makan. Taeyong menatapnya tajam. "Jangan pedulikan aku Doyoung!"

"Makanlah, hyung. Setidaknya satu sendok saja."

"Aku bilang aku kenyang. Kau tidak tahu bahasa manusia?"

Doyoung tergelak mendengar candaan garing Taeyong. "Kalau begitu aku alien?"

Taeyong mendengus. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda Kim Dongyoung!"

Doyoung tersenyum. Tangannya mengambil sendok, mencoba menyuapi Taeyong, sedang yang disuapi diam saja tidak mau membuka mulutnya. "Sedikit saja."

"Aku kenyang."

"Kau tidak tahu kalau kita semua khawatir sekali padamu, hyung?"

Taeyong menghela napas pelan, ia memainkan bagian bawah sleeveless nya. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Kemudian ia menatap Doyoung lagi, membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan makanan yang ada di sendok ke mulutnya.

Doyoung tersenyum senang. Ia menyuapkan beberapa sendok lagi pada Taeyong. Diam-diam Taeyong tersenyum dalam kunyahannya. "Kenapa kau sangat memaksaku?"

"Karena member lain takut padamu dan aku adalah roommatemu."

"Tidak masuk akal, Doyoung."

"Dimasukkan saja, hyung."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja pipi Taeyong memerah. Ia sudah hampir berlari kembali ke kamarnya ketika tangan Doyoung menahannya. "Mau kemana?"

"Hentikan, Doyoung. Aku mau tidur."

"Tunggu aku mencuci ini semua."

Taeyong kembali duduk, menunggu Doyoung dengan sabar. Ia memeperhatikan sekitar. Sepi. Mungkin yang lain sudah tidur, pikirnya. Matanya kembali memperhatikan Doyoung yang sudah selesai mencuci piring kotor. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya. "Doyoung, gendong aku ya,"

Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan gelas air yang akan ia minum. Ia menatap Taeyong tidak percaya. "Tapi punggungku sakit, hyung."

Taeyong memandang Doyoung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan memuntahkan makanan tadi."

"Memang bisa?"

"Bisa dong."

"Tidak akan bisa, hyung."

"Bisa."

"Tidak."

"Bisa."

Doyoung berdecak kesal. Ia sedang malas berdebat saat ini, akhirnya ia mendekati Taeyong, berjongkok disampingnya dan menyuruhnya untuk naik ke punggung Doyoung.

"Dari tadi begini kan enak,"

Doyoung mendengus. Taeyong tertawa pelan melihat raut muka masam Doyoung. "Jangan marah," ucapnya sambil mengeratkan kalungannya pada leher Doyoung. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Doyoung, berbisik lembut, "Aku membencimu, Doyoung."

Doyoung kembali tergelak, membuat pegangannya pada paha Taeyong dibelakang hampir merosot. Ia balas berkata, "Aku juga membencimu, hyung."

END

Membenci = Mencintai  
Kata Doyoung sama Taeyong sih gitu lol. Akhir2nya juga sama kayak yang kemarin, gendong2an. Garing pula. Maafkan saya. Saya akan coba bikin lagi kalau ada waktu.

Maaf, saya gatau kalau ternyata yang review udah banyak. Makasih sekali buat yang udah review, fave & follow, saya gak bisa sebut satu2, yang penting makasih. Maaf juga karena saya gak update, fokus saya akhir2 ini sedikit beralih ke couple grup sebelah yang barusan comeback yang suaranya sama2 berat dan salah satunya waktu comeback kemarin pake kacamata, tahu?wkwk. Tapi alasan aslinya karena saya lagi ngeblank, gatau mau bikin kayak apa lagi. Tapi tenang aja, ini masih tetep saya lanjutin kok, entah sampe 100 atau berapa wkwk. Btw saya gak nyangka kalo udah nyampe 27 drabble.

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	29. Chapter 28

Drabble 28: Jaehyun x Ten

* * *

"Mau membantu?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Ten yang sedang melihatnya memasak. Ten balas menatap dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau meledekku? Aku kan tidak bisa memasak."

Jaehyun tertawa keras membuat Ten merengut, kemudian ia fokus kembali pada masakannya. Ia memasukkan berbagai macam bahan makanan ke dalam panci. Ten memperhatikannya dengan jeli, matanya menyiratkan keingintahuan tapi kalau ia nekat mau membantu ia takut hanya akan menyusahkan Jaehyun, jadi ia duduk saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari, hyung?"

"Menunggumu memasak?" tanyanya ragu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tapi yang lain masih diluar dan kau sudah ada disini, hyung."

Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memegang perut laparnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. "Hyungmu ini kelaparan. Cepatlah sedikit, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun menoleh sebentar melihat Ten yang meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil tangan memegang perut. Dari apa yang ia ingat, Ten sudah makan banyak tadi, ia juga menghabiskan snack milik Mark. Dan sekarang ia sudah kelaparan? Jaehyun terkekeh, melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Jaehyun bersorak pelan ketika masakannya sudah jadi, ia membuatkan khusus untuk Ten. Ia berjalan mendekati Ten, duduk disampingnya dan berkata, "Ini sudah selesai. Makanlah, hyung."

Ten mengerjapkan matanya, mengantuk. Setelah itu langsung berbinar ketika melihat ada makanan didepannya.

"Ini khusus, hyung. Beda dari yang lain."

Ten diam saja, sibuk menyuapkan sendok demi sendok ke mulutnya. Wajahnya berubah merah karena senang. Ia menatap Jaehyun lagi, ingat pada pernyataan Jaehyun tadi dan bertanya, "Bedanya apa? Dan ngomong-ngomong ini enak sekali, Jaehyun. Kau harusnya jadi koki saja."

"Kalau aku jadi koki, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu, hyung. Jadi, hyung mau tahu bedanya?"

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku memaksa."

Jaehyun tertawa, ia membenarkan duduknya. Matanya menatap lekat pada Ten. Ten balas menatapnya tanpa tahu apa maksudnya. Kemudian Jaehyun memasukkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya pada kemeja yang ia pakai. Ten mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Senyuman Jaehyun masih disana, matanya masih menatap Ten. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kedua jari itu dan membentuk hati dengan kedua jarinya. "Karena aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta. Hanya untukmu, hyung."

Ten melongo. Seketika pipinya memerah panas. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. Ia salah tingkah, bergidik ngeri, kemudian berdeham pelan, "Kalau begitu aku mau kembali ke depan untuk memanggil yang lain. Terima kasih untuk makanannya." –saking salah tingkahnya ia sampai menunduk didepan Jaehyun.

Sedangkan Jaehyun setelah Ten pergi, ia tertawa lepas karena berhasil membuat seorang Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul salah tingkah akibat dirinya.

END

Jaeten belum pernah, kan?

Saya gak bisa bikin cerita panjang, fix. Larinya pasti garing banget dan monoton. Saya lebih suka simple gini. Tapi saya tetep latihan terus buat bisa bikin cerita panjang.

Anak rookies mau graduate yey! Akhirnya Johnnyku~

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	30. Chapter 29

Drabble 29: Jaehyun x Taeyong

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin ketika aku tidak ada disekitarmu? Kau berlaku tidak sopan, ya?!"

Jaehyun terkejut melihat Taeyong yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya sambil bersedekap, menatapnya tajam. "M-Maksudnya bagaimana, hyung?"

Taeyong menghela napas pelan. Matanya kembali sayu, kerutan didahinya sudah menghilang. Ia mendekat, menangkupkan salah satu telapak tangannya pada pipi Jaehyun. "Memang benar kalau aku tidak bisa marah padamu."

Jaehyun melongo. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Taeyong. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang ada di pipinya. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku salah apa, hyung?"

"Yuta bilang kau berlaku tidak sopan kemarin ketika aku tidak ada disini? Dia bilang kau menendangnya? Kau juga mengganggunya terus." kata Taeyong panjang.

Jaehyun meringis sebentar karena ternyata Yuta benar-benar mengadu padanya. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan semakin mengganggu Yuta karena sudah mengadukannya pada Taeyong.

"Tapi aku hanya bermain dengannya, hyung."

"Kau juga hanya memanggil namanya, tidak pakai hyung!"

Seketika wajah Taeyong kembali mengeras. Matanya kembali menatap Jaehyun tajam. Jaehyun kelabakan. Ia mencoba memeluk Taeyong, menenangkannya, tapi Taeyong menjauhkan tubuhnya, tidak mau tahu.

Yuta benar-benar mengadukan segalanya. Dari ia yang meledeknya dan ia yang hanya memanggil namanya. Ah sial sekali dirinya. Tahu begitu ia tidak akan main-main dengan Yuta.

Awas saja kau, Yuta hyung!

"Baiklah, hyung, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Kau hanya berbicara, Jae. Aku mana tahu kalau kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

"Tapi Yuta hyung juga hanya berbicara, kan? Dari mana hyung tahu kalau itu benar?"

Taeyong tergagap, Jaehyun tersenyum senang merasa dirinya berhasil lolos dari amukan Taeyong sekarang. Seakan bisa membaca ekspresi, Taeyong kembali memasang wajah sengit ke Jaehyun. "Tidak, Jae! Aku percaya pada Yuta!" tegas Taeyong. "Aku akan menghukummu." lanjutnya.

Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya, tangannya kembali menggeggam tangan Taeyong, "Tolonglah, hyung.. jangan hukum aku.."

Ia acuh melihat Jaehyun yang merengek begitu. Ia meremas tangan Jaehyun yang menggenggam miliknya. "Jangan temui aku dalam tiga hari. Aku akan mengacuhkanmu."

JDER.

"Itu hukumanmu."

Raungan Jaehyun terdengar jelas. Taeyong langsung meninggalkannya setelah mengatakannya. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali. Jaehyun terduduk sambil tersedu-sedu. Ia ingin menangis keras saat ini.

Puk. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, ia menoleh melihat Ten yang tersenyum lebar. "Sabar, Jae." ucap Ten, entah meledek atau memberinya semangat. Setelah itu terdengar Ten yang tertawa-tawa bersama Mark. Jaehyun bangun dari duduknya, berjalan lesu menemui Johnny dengan harapan Johnny bisa memberinya solusi atau semangat dalam menjalani hukuman tiga harinya.

Jujur saja, ini termasuk hukuman berat yang pernah diterima Jaehyun..

END

Anak-anak poloskuuuuuuu

Mungkin sampai tanggal 31 Mei, saya gak bisa update dulu. Tahu kan kenapa?wkwk. Saya sedih yang kemarin gak lolos, saya mau belajar giat, biar orangtua dan anak-anak (re: nct & svt) bangga sama saya lol.

Bentar lagi puasa yey!

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	31. Chapter 30

Drabble 30: Yuta x Ten

* * *

"Ten, lihat! Bagaimana rambut baruku?"

Ten menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Tidak, itu berlebihan. Ia hanya melongo melihat Yuta yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Matanya berkedip berulang kali, berharap apa yang dilihatnya ini hanya ilusinya karena ia kurang tidur.

Ia mendekati Yuta, berjinjit untuk bisa menggapai rambut Yuta. Ia mengelusnya pelan. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah. "Kenapa jadi begini, hyung?" ucapnya sedih.

"Memang kenapa? Bagus, kan?" tanya Yuta sembari menunduk untuk menpermudah Ten yang masih mengelus rambutnya.

"Seperti sapu di dorm,"

"Hah?"

"Rambutmu, hyung. Seperti sapu di dorm."

Yuta berdecak kesal. Ia berdiri tegak yang mau tidak mau membuat elusan Ten terlepas. "Kok sapu, sih?"

"Terus apa? Coba hyung ngaca. Kayak sapu, kan?"

Yuta menuruti Ten dan melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum senang melihat rambutnya. "Bagus,"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya,"

"Mau tidak mau kau harus menyukainya,"

"Aku mau ngomong ke hairstylistnya,"

"Mau ngomong apa?" tanya Yuta menghentikan Ten yang sudah hampir masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi. Ia memegang pundak Ten. Ten mendongak menatap Yuta.

"Mau bilang kalau kegantengan Yuta hyung terhalang rambut itu," kata Ten sambil menunjuk rambut baru Yuta.

Yuta terkekeh pelan. "Lalu apa bedanya dengan rambutmu kemarin?"

"Sama saja, sih."

"Yasudah kalau gitu."

"Tapi aku lebih suka rambut hyung yang kemarin. Yang waktu photoshoot pakai baju putih-putih itu."

Yuta tersenyum, menepuk pelan pipi Ten. "Sudah aturan, jangan melanggar."

"Hyung.." rengek Ten. Yuta tidak mau tahu dan tetap menyeret Ten lebih kuat.

"Kalau ngomong lagi aku cium disini, loh."

Seketika saja wajah Ten memerah dan pasrah saja diseret Yuta menjauh. "Hyung.."

Yuta menoleh, "apa lagi?"

"Kalau Yuta hyung suka sama rambut baru hyung, yasudah."

Yuta lagi-lagi tersenyum, berbalik untuk menatap Ten yang kebingungan. Tangannya terulur untuk melepas topi Ten. Ia memajukan wajahnya, mengecup kening Ten pelan dan berkata, "Ayo ke studio,"

Diam-diam Ten tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih digenggam Yuta, menariknya ke studio. Tanpa ia sadari ia meremas pelan tangan Yuta membuat sang pemilik tangan terkekeh pelan.

 **END**

Loh nggak jelas ya? Maaf ya, udah lama nggak coret2.

Saya bakal update lebih banyak lagi setelah lebaran:)

Saya kembali:) maaf ya karena lama nggak update, hp saya rusak total jadi nggak mood bikin drabble hehe, udah gitu saya juga agak stres mikir mau kuliah, masih mau loh belum kuliahnya:") dua2nya kemarin kena zonk.. udah ditenangin ortu tapi ya masih aja kepikiran:"

NCT bikin unit lagi, NCT 127 ngeluarin physical album juga:") demi apa foto teasernya bagus banget.. anehnya saya seneng aja lihat member yang diumumin yang bakalan masuk nct 127 walaupun Johnny yang notabene ub saya di nct nggak ikutan debut disini. Saya yakin aja kalau SM pasti udah nyiapin konsep yang sesuai sama dia. Dia aja sabar, masa' saya nggak? XD

Saya jadi galau, kemarin baru aja beli repackagednya svt, sekarang nct ngeluarin album juga:"D

Btw, besok lebaran ya?

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri:)

Love,

Tinkxx


	32. Chapter 31

Drabble 31: Jaehyun x Taeyong

* * *

"Kok celananya pendek banget, hyung?" Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Yang ditanya menatap Jaehyun bingung. "Noona memintaku memakai ini. Kenapa?"

Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lain kali aku akan bilang noona agar Taeyong hyung tidak memakai celana yang terlalu pendek begitu."

"Kenapa memang?"

Jaehyun menghela napasnya, kemudian mendekati Taeyong, memojokkannya pada dinding ruangan. Ia bersyukur karena yang lain sedang keluar mencari minum, jadi ia bisa melakukan apapun pada Taeyong. Memangnya mau melakukan apa, Jae?

"Jaehyun–"

"Hm?" gumamnya sambil mengendus telinga Taeyong, mengecupnya pelan. Tangannya maju mengelus setengah paha Taeyong yang terbuka. Sedang Taeyong sendiri menahan diri agar tidak terbawa permainan Jaehyun. Tapi sekuat apapun ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jaehyun, ia sadar tidak akan bisa.

"Btw, Jae, setelah ini giliran kita tampil.."

Jaehyun menggeram rendah menyadari jika Taeyong menghindari sentuhannya. "Lalu kenapa, hyung?"

"Lepaskan aku.."

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin melepas celanamu, hyung.."

Taeyong tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Matanya membelalak kaget mendengar Jaehyun yang frontal. Tangannya tergerak otomatis untuk menjitak kepala Jaehyun. "Jangan gila!"

"Sakit, hyung!" keluh Jaehyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Taeyong. "Kalaupun aku gila, itu juga karenamu, hyung," lanjut Jaehyun yang kemudian menjauhkan diri dari Taeyong. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Taeyong masih bersandar kaku di dinding.

Sejujurnya ia hanya tidak suka jika orang lain bisa melihat paha kekasihnya. Ia menyukai bagian itu dan dengan serakahnya ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihatnya. Tapi noona yang mengatur baju mereka mengacaukan segalanya.

Jaehyun merengek lagi, kali ini sambil menunjuk-nunjuk celana yang dipakai Taeyong. "Kemari, hyung. Biar kulepas celanamu!"

Taeyong membalasnya dengan tatapan aneh. Setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih meneriakinya. Pipinya merona hanya dengan membayangkan Jaehyun yang melepas celananya. "Jaehyun gila!"

 **END**

Saya– cukup gemes lihat celana yang dipakai Taeyong waktu Once Again di Music Bank tgl 8 kemarin.. pendek banget ya, saya kaget lihatnya..

Oh! Saya rindu anak-anak;;

Tapi, saya lebih rindu dengan bapaknya, johnny..

Lupakan.

Pairing yang direquest otw ya;)

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	33. Chapter 32

Drabble 32: Mark x Jaemin

* * *

Mark menghela napas pelan, latihan menari kali ini benar-benar membuatnya makin kelelahan, tidak seperti biasanya, kenapa? Apa karena tidak ada Jaemin yang biasanya selalu menemaninya? Ini pun dirinya langsung keluar dari ruang latihan, beralasan kalau kepalanya pusing. Sedikit benar memang, kondisinya tidak terlalu baik akhir-akhir ini.

 _Aku rindu Jaemin._

Setelah itu ia melihat Jisung yang mendekatinya sambil membawa botol air putih dan memberikannya padanya.

"Hyung, oke?" Jisung bertanya sambil mengelus pelan pundak Mark.

Mark menoleh, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak oke, aku lelah,"

"Ya! Hyung, ada apa denganmu?"

Mark menunduk, kemudian merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan berbisik, "Aku rindu Jaemin,"

Jisung yang tiba-tiba dipeluk diam saja karena para hyungnya memang selalu sering memeluknya tiba-tiba. "Ayo, aku antar ke tempat Jaemin hyung,"

"Serius?"

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi,"

"Jisung yang serius dong.."

Jisung terkikik pelan, kemudian menggandeng tangan Mark, mengajaknya ke suatu tempat dimana Jaemin berada.

Belum ada satu menit ia berjalan, Mark sudah mengeluh. "Masih jauh ya? Aku mau pingsan loh, Ji, kalau jalan lagi," -sambil menarik-menarik genggaman Jisung.

"Jangan berlebihan, hyung, sebentar lagi sampai."

Setelah itu mereka sampai di halaman belakang yang ada di belakang gedung perusahaan besar ini. Yang tidak pernah Mark tahu, bahkan dirinya tidak pernah mengira kalau ada halaman sesejuk ini.

"Tuh, Jaemin hyung ada disana," ucap Jisung sambil menunjuk sosok pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah sambil menuliskan sesuatu di atas bukunya.

Mark mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Jisung. Ia tersenyum melihat pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini ia rindukan. Kemudian ia menoleh melihat Jisung yang kelihatannya sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Mark selanjutnya. "Iya iya, aku pergi kok. Aku tidak mau mengganggu orang pacaran,"

Mark senyum-senyum mendengar ucapan Jisung. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar ketika Jisung sudah beranjak meninggalkannya.

 _Asik, ketemu pacar._

Ia mendekati Jaemin diam-diam. Setelah dirasa sudah dekat, tangannya perlahan menyentuh pundak Jaemin sampai yang disentuh berjengit kaget.

"Hyung?!"

"Halo, Jae,"

"Kenapa disini? Bukannya ada jadwal latihan?"

Mark tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk merapikan poni Jaemin yang menurutnya berantakan. Kemudian menelusupkan kedua tangannya disamping badan Jaemin, merengkuhnya pelan.

Jaemin jujur saja bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Mark. Ia bergerak gusar di pundak Mark. Mark menyadarinya dan menepuk kepala Jaemin pelan. "Aku kabur dari latihan hari ini,"

Jaemin membelalakkan matanya, berusaha melepas pelukan Mark tapi Mark menahannya. "Kembalilah, hyung. Nanti dimarahi loh,"

"Tapi aku merindukanmu, Jaemin."

Jaemin terdiam. Mark menghela napasnya pelan dan berkata lagi–masih tetap memeluk Jaemin,"Entahlah, aku rindu memelukmu seperti ini,"

"Hyung aneh,"

"Aneh gara-gara memikirkanmu,"

"Pinter gombal ya sekarang? Ajaran siapa sih?"

"Siapa aja bisa, sayang."

"Ewh, hyung."

Mark melepas pelukannya, ia terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaemin. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap pelan bibir Jaemin, membuat Jaemin sampai harus menahan napasnya.

Mark berbisik, "Ngomong-ngomong aku juga merindukan ini,"

"Hyu–"

Mark sudah membungkam bibir Jaemin dengan miliknya sendiri, melumatnya pelan, kemudian melepaskannya. "Aku mau yang lebih, tapi aku sadar diri kok, sayang,"

Rasanya Jaemin ingin melempar orang didepannya ini. Kemana saja ia tidak peduli. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Jangan menciumku tiba-tiba,"

"Aku sudah kode sebelumnya," Mark tertawa pelan, menyadari kalau Jaemin sudah memerah sampai ke telinga dan tengkuknya.

Ia kembali memeluk Jaemin dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar harus kembali,"

"Sstt.. biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja. Aku akan kembali nanti," ucap Mark lirih. "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Mark.

"Biasa saja, hyung," balas Jaemin.

Kemudian mereka terdiam cukup lama. Mark semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menciumi kepala Jaemin dengan sayang sampai membuat Jaemin tertawa geli karena terkadang Mark juga mencium lehernya.

"Aku mau belajar lagi, hyung, besok ada tes,"

"Sebentar lagi, sayang,"

Jaemin menurut, ia diam lagi sambil tangannya mengusap punggung Mark. Dalam diam ia tersenyum dan berbisik pelan sekali,"Aku menyayangimu, hyung."

Mark mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas dan ikut tersenyum. "Aku lebih menyayangimu, Jaemin."

 **END**

Dadakan nih! Pagi-pagi baru bangun langsung keinget mereka.

Langsung sadar kalau udah lama nggak bikin drabble mereka.

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	34. Chapter 33

Drabble 33: Doyoung x Ten

* * *

"Doyoung, jangan cepat-cepat kalau jalan," ucap Ten kelelahan sambil berjalan cepat berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Doyoung. Doyoung diam saja, wajahnya dingin sejak tadi membuat Ten bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi.

Ten menggamit lengan Doyoung, menarik pelan tubuh Doyoung ke sisinya. "Jangan cepat-cepat kalau jalan," bisiknya lagi, kali ini lebih dekat berharap Doyoung bisa mendengarnya.

Doyoung memutar matanya kesal melihat Ten yang menarik lengannya. Ia menolehkan—sedikit menunduk—kepalanya melihat Ten. Wajahnya yang dingin berubah merengut. Ia berteriak pelan, "Hentikan, Ten. Jauh-jauh dariku, sama Jaehyun sana,"

Ten mengeratkan tangannya yang ada di lengan Doyoung sambil merengut kesal. Jaehyun lagi Jaehyun lagi. Ten yang kesal pun balas berteriak, "Berhentilah bawa-bawa nama Jaehyun! Kau tau dengan jelas kalau aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau lebih memilih tidur dengannya semalam?"

"Astaga, Doyoung. Aku hanya sekamar. Kasur kita berbeda."

"Tetap saja, Ten."

Doyoung mendengus kesal. Ia berusaha melepas tangan Ten yang masih ada di lengannya. Tapi Ten tetap memegangnya kuat. "Jangan dilepas!"

"Lepas, Ten!"

"Aku akan melepasnya kalau kau bilang kau tidak akan cemburu lagi,"

Doyoung diam. Ia mendelik gemas menatap Ten disampingnya. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit pipi Ten gemas. "Astaga, Chittaphon!"

"Sakit tau!"

"Kau membuatku gemas,"

Ten tersenyum, pipinya merona. "Aku tau, aku memang menggemaskan,"

Doyoung menghela napas pelan. Ia mengusak rambut Ten, membuatnya sedikit berantakan. "Kau menghancurkan rambutku,"

"Jangan berlebihan,"

Ten tertawa keras. Ia mengelus lengan atas Doyoung membuat yang punya lengan bergidik merasakan tangan Ten yang mengelusnya.

Ia mendongak sambil tersenyum senang. "Jadi, kau sudah tidak marah padaku, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Doyoung singkat.

"Katakan yang kubilang tadi,"

Doyoung mengernyit heran. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Katakan kalau kau tidak akan cemburu lagi,"

Doyoung memutar matanya—lagi. Ia menatap lelah pada Ten. Ten balas menatapnya seolah-olah matanya berkata padanya untuk segera mengatakannya. Doyoung memejamkan matanya, menghela napas. Ia berkata, "Aku tidak akan cemburu lagi,"

Ten memekik senang, ia memeluk lengan Doyoung terlalu erat hingga lengan baju Doyoung melorot dan kaos dalam yang dipakai Doyoung terlihat. Doyoung menahan napas dan berbisik keras, "Ten, kaosku terlihat, lepaskan tanganmu,"

Dengan wajah berbinar-binar ia melepas tangan Doyoung dan berjalan sejajar dengannya. Doyoung paham kalau jalannya terlalu cepat, jadi ia memelankan jalannya. Ia balas tersenyum menatap Ten yang sudah senyum-senyum ke arah fans yang sibuk memotretnya.

Fans?

Oh Doyoung lupa kalau mereka sedang ada di bandara. Dan apa yang tadi ia lakukan bersama Ten? Bertengkar dan meneriaki satu sama lain?

Hancur sudah reputasinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, meneguk ludahnya susah, wajahnya kembali dingin dan khawatir, ia berpikir hukuman apa yang pantas untuk Ten.

—Padahal, kan, tidak ada yang mendengar mereka selain member dan manager yang sudah biasa melihat mereka bertengkar.. Doyoung hanya.. berlebihan.

 **END**

Saya dari dulu gemes pengen banget bikin Doten tapi gatau bikin yang kayak gimana, dan kemarin mereka buat saya gemes lihat previewnya xD

Saya kehabisan ide lol

Oiya, jangan minta saya buat bikin siapapun x Jisung ya, maksudnya yang ujungnya romance gitu, saya belum mau nodain adek—anak saya lol

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	35. Chapter 34

Drabble 34: Hansol x Yuta

* * *

"Hyung, berhentilah berdiri disampingku,"

Yuta memutar matanya kesal. Sedari tadi Hansol mengikutinya kemanapun—berdiri disampingnya. Sekarang pun ketika mereka sedang ada diluar, Hansol masih saja menempel padanya. Ia tidak keberatan, hanya saja ia sedikit—risih.

Ia menoleh pada Hansol yang sedang memesan minum untuk mereka berdua, Johnny, Ten dan Doyoung yang sudah mencari tempat duduk. "Kenapa kau juga ikut memesan, hyung? Kan hari ini giliranku yang memesan,"

"Cuma mau mengantarmu saja,"

"Kau juga yang membayar,"

"Cuma mau meringankan bebanmu saja,"

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari Yuta. Ia merengut dan menyambar minuman yang sudah selesai dibuat. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hansol yang masih membayar minuman mereka.

Ten bersorak gembira menerima minumannya. Yuta tersenyum melihatnya, tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau tempat duduknya cuma tiga. "Kok cuma tiga? Aku dan Hansol hyung gimana?"

"Kalian duduk saja disana, hyung," Doyoung menunjuk dua kursi dengan satu meja yang masih kosong. Awalnya ia enggan, tapi melihat mata Johnny yang menatapnya mengerikan membuatnya mau tidak mau duduk ditempat yang ditunjuk Doyoung.

Tidak lama Hansol ikut duduk dikursi depan Yuta. Ia tersenyum lembut membuat Yuta berdeham pelan karena salah tingkah. Ia menunduk mengaduk-aduk minumannya, sesekali mengecek ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak ada notifikasi.

Hansol mengernyit heran melihat Yuta yang terlihat cukup berbeda. Ia memanggil, "Hei,"

Yuta mendongak. "Ya, hyung?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa,"

"Pasti ada apa-apa,"

"Tidak, Hansol hyung," Yuta mengerang sambil menusuk ujung minumnya dengan sedotan. Biasanya mereka akrab sekali tapi akhir-akhir ini Yuta merasa sesuatu yang aneh jika berdua dengan Hansol—seperti jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat atau perutnya yang tiba-tiba mulas ketika melihatnya tersenyum—dalam artian yang baik, tentu saja. Dengan kata lain Yuta terpesona, tapi ia tidak mau mengakui hal itu.

Keduanya terdiam. Yuta tergelitik untuk bertanya, ia pun mendongak dan menemukan Hansol yang sedang menatapnya.

Yuta berdeham. Ia menatap Hansol dan bertanya, "Kenapa hyung selalu ada didekatku—maksudku disampingku, seperti tidak mau lepas dariku?"

Hansol terkekeh, ia menyeruput minumannya. Setelah itu menatap mata Yuta dalam membuat Yuta menahan napas menanti jawaban Hansol—yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Karena disampingmu, aku utuh,"

Johnny tersedak minumannya. Ten terbatuk hingga membuat semua pengunjung khawatir melihatnya, sedangkan Doyoung—yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi—tertawa keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yuta dan Hansol.

Yuta sendiri sudah memerah dari tengkuknya sampai telinga. Napasnya memburu, kemudian ia berlari keluar karena malu sekaligus—senang?

Meninggalkan minumannya dan Hansol yang mematung bingung walaupun senyumnya masih terpatri diwajahnya.

 **END**

HansolYuta!\m/ kembar kesayangann

Maaf, saya nggak bisa bikin Hansol uke:'D jadi kalau ada yang minta Johnsol, saya bikinnya HanJohn/?

Saya terlalu cinta jaeyong jadi susah—pake banget—buat dapat feel taeten lagi;; tapi saya tetap berusaha buat dapat lagi/?

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	36. Chapter 35

Drabble 35: Yuta x Donghyuck/Haechan

* * *

Yuta membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Makanan dalam mulutnya sama sekali belum terkunyah. Ia menatap tajam pada Donghyuck yang masih tenang. Seakan-akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya adalah suatu hal yang biasa saja—atau Yuta saja yang terlalu berlebihan?

Dengan susah payah Yuta mengunyah makanannya, berusaha untuk tidak berbicara selagi makan. Setelah selesai ia menunjuk Donghyuck dengan jari telunjuknya. "Yang kau katakan barusan itu benar?"

Donghyuck mendengus kesal. Ia memegang tangan Yuta dan menurunkannya, mengusapnya pelan. "Aku serius, hyung."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

Donghyuck mengernyitkan keningnya, tangannya meremas tangan Yuta. "Bagaimana bisa apanya? Aku mana tahu, hyung, tanya ayah ibuku sendiri sana,"

Yuta mengangguk paham. Lantas ia menunggu kelanjutannya. Donghyuck mencibir melihat Yuta yang entah kenapa kelihatan antusias sekali.

"Aku tidak cerita karena menurutku itu tidak penting."

"Astaga, sayang! Itu penting sekali,"

Donghyuck merengut. Ia memukul tangan Yuta. Yang dipukul diam saja masih dengan mata berbinar.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih?!" teriak Donghyuck kesal. Ia tidak suka kalau tiba-tiba Yuta membahas hal yang bahkan tidak mau dibahasnya. Ia 'kan cuma mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Cuma mengatakan dan tidak ada niat untuk membahas lebih lanjut. Ia juga tidak mengira kalau reaksi Yuta akan seantusias ini.

Ia menghela napas, masih dengan kerutan kesal di wajahnya. Menunggu Yuta mengatakan sesuatu.

Yuta terkekeh. "Jangan teriak begitu, yang lain nanti dengar."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Yuta tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Donghyuck. "Jangan marah. Kalau aku tahu kau punya adik kan aku juga bisa mendekatinya."

Hening.

Donghyuck melongo.

Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan napas memburu, kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yuta yang kebingungan dengan makanan yang tinggal sedikit. Dengan sengaja ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya—agar kelihatan sekali kalau dirinya sedang kesal.

Sedangkan Yuta bingung dibuatnya. Dengan santai ia kembali menghabiskan makanannya dan bergumam, "Aku kan cuma mau mendekati adiknya supaya bisa lebih dekat dengan keluarganya. Apanya yang salah?"

 **END**

Halo,

Lama banget sejak saya update yang terakhir, hampir sebulan lol.

Ternyata dia punya adik kembar cewekkkk kkk.

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	37. Chapter 36

Drabble 36: Taeyong x Ten

* * *

"Dimana punyaku?!" Ten berteriak kencang, membuat semua penghuni dorm mengerang marah karena teriakannya.

Berbeda dengan yang lain yang sibuk memarahi Ten, dengan langkah tenang Taeyong menghampirinya, menepuk pundaknya pelan. Tapi Ten tidak menyadarinya, ia sibuk membalik bantal kursi dan melempar barang yang ada di meja.

"Hei," panggil Taeyong. Ten mengabaikannya, wajahnya menahan tangis.

"Cari apa?" tanya Taeyong lagi. Kali ini ia menarik lengan Ten, membuat pemuda yang ditarik mau tidak mau berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

Matanya tidak fokus, ia menjawab asal, "Mencari duniaku." Ten mendengus kasar dan melepas genggaman Taeyong di lengannya, memunggunginya lagi. "Dunia apa, Ten?"

Ten memutar matanya kesal. "Diamlah, hyung! Ini lebih penting dari apapun!"

Taeyong terkekeh, ia menarik kedua pinggang Ten membuat pemiliknya memekik pelan. Ia membalik tubuh Ten, mengusap pipinya lembut. Ten berjengit pelan merasakan sentuhan dingin tangan Taeyong di pipinya. Untuk beberapa saat ia melupakan tentang sesuatu miliknya yang hilang.

Taeyong kembali terkekeh ketika melihat pipi Ten yang sudah memerah. Ia mengusapnya lagi, mengecupnya sebentar dan berkata, "Berhentilah mencari duniamu itu, Ten, karena akulah duniamu."

Ten terdiam, ia bingung.

Itu tadi apa?

Dengan lugu, ia mendorong tubuh Taeyong, menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Taeyong harus mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih. "Hyung aneh."

Setelahnya Taeyong menangis dramatis karena secara tidak langsung ia ditolak dan Ten kembali mencari miliknya yang hilang.

 **END**

Saya bikin apaan sih?! Nggak jelasㅠ maksa banget hiks

Gak ngefeel juga..

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	38. Chapter 37

Drabble 37: Johnny x Jaehyun

* * *

"Hyung! Aku makin tinggi ya!"

Jaehyun melompat-lompat disamping Johnny, mencoba menyamakan tingginya dengan Johnny.

Johnny tersenyum geli, ia mengusak rambut Jaehyun. "Aku tetap yang tertinggi,"

"Tapi aku bisa saja lebih tinggi darimu, hyung. Aku masih masa pertumbuhan,"

Johnny tertawa. Ia menepuk kepala Jaehyun gemas. "Walaupun kau lebih tinggi aku tetap yang dominan,"

Jaehyun berdecak kesal. Ia meninjukan kepalan tangannya pada perut Johnny. "Tidak, hyung! Aku yang dominan nanti kalau aku lebih tinggi darimu!"

Johnny merangkul pundak Jaehyun. Ia merasa tubuh itu tidak kecil lagi, badannya hampir sebidang dirinya. Entah kenapa membuatnya merona hanya dengan membayangkannya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Tidak, ia tetap yang dominan.

"Tapi kau lebih muda dariku,"

Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Memang begitu cara menentukannya?"

Johnny menelengkan kepalanya ragu. "Tidak juga."

Jaehyun mendengus. Ia menarik tangan Johnny yang ada di pundaknya. Kemudian dirinya berjinjit sedikit agar bisa merangkul pundak Johnny.

"Kita bisa menjadi keduanya," ujar Jaehyun.

Johnny menatap Jaehyun. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Jaehyun.."

"Johnny hyung.."

Keduanya terdiam lama. Tapi setelah itu mereka tertawa keras bebarengan. Mungkin menjadi keduanya tidak buruk, pikir mereka.

 **END**

garing kriuk krenyes. kayak krupuk yang dibikin taeyong. Maksa banget saya HAHA

Saya ngefeel banget padahal pas lihat fmvnya johnjae (apalagi pake lagunya omg), tapi pas bikin kok, "lah gimana caranya bikin jaehyun uke?" Wkwk

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


	39. Chapter 38

Drabble 38: Yuta x Taeyong

* * *

"Taeyong!" Yuta berteriak keras memanggil Taeyong yang ada di ujung ruangan. Ketika Taeyong menoleh, ia membuat gerakan tangan agar Taeyong mendekatinya. Taeyong berlari kecil menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada pintu.

"Apa?"

Yuta membuka kunci ponselnya, mengeklik sesuatu yang ada disana. Ia berkata, "Coba lihat gambar seni ini, bagus sekali, loh."

Taeyong penasaran, ia berjalan lebih dekat ke Yuta, mengintip sesuatu yang ada di layar ponsel Yuta.

Namun, ia mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Alih-alih gambar seni yang muncul, yang ada malah kamera dalam mode selfie yang sedang memotret wajahnya. Ia mendongak menatap Yuta. "Maksudnya apa?"

Yuta tersenyum, ia menarik tangan Taeyong untuk lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memegang ponsel yang sedang dalam mode selfie. Wajah Taeyong terlihat jelas disana membuat Yuta terkagum.

Ia berdeham kemudian berkata, "Karena kau adalah seni, Taeyong."

Taeyong terdiam. Ia mengerjap bingung, tapi pipinya mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauhi Yuta.

"Gombal!" dengusnya. Meninggalkan Yuta yang masih memandang potret dirinya dengan kagum.

 **END**

Apa lagi ini? Wkwk  
Saya terinspirasi sama headcanon bromancenya jason percy xD

Request pairing? Review.

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
